Chasing Miracles
by Lozidee
Summary: After losing ties with Hope due to The Hollow several years ago, Klaus finds himself in solitude and slowly spiraling into darkness. He spends the rest of his days now living in Europe, wreaking chaos and bloodshed wherever possible. But soon deja vu hits all over again and another glimmer of a miracle appears in his life, connected to a young girl by the name of Isla.
1. Prologue

My gaze wavered and my breath came out as a shaky gasp as I stared at the two dreaded pink lines on the pregnancy stick sitting on the bathroom counter.

 _This can't be happening to me._

From all the stories I heard from friends about their friends getting knocked up by accident in high school or college I remembered feeling relief that I would never have to go through that. I never thought I would be in the situation where I was one of those girls. I was experiencing nausea the past week, not to mention I had missed my period but I remained optimistic even when I decided to buy a pregnancy test just in case.

But lo and behold, as I kept staring at the two pink lines that was only a reminder of life literally fucking me over.

That was the third test I had taken that day after buying several of them at the local convenience store (I had even bought the newer fancy ones that actually say pregnant or not) and drinking an entire bottle of Gatorade to force myself to have to pee. The other tests all had the same result.

I thought twice about taking another one but I wasn't too keen on the idea of getting my hands wet with pee again.

Even if I did, I'm pretty positive the result would be the same no matter what.

With a frustrated sigh, I tossed the stick in the trash before washing my hands and leaving the bathroom. I stepped back into the living room of my apartment which I shared with two of my friends from school. One of my roommates, Brea was sitting on her bed with a vertebrates subject textbook in her hands, clad in a comfortable white t-shirt and grey sweatpants. Noticing me walk in the room, she absentmindedly glanced up before looking back at her book to flip the page, a dark curly strand of her hair falling against her forehead.

"You were in there for a long time. Anything wrong?"

I stood there for several seconds with my mouth open to say something but nothing would come out. I probably looked like a fish out of water at this point.

She arched an eyebrow after taking another glance at me again. This time closing her textbook and sitting up against the couch. "Alright, you're kind freaking me out now. What's the matter?"

"I'm pregnant."

After blurting that out, a pregnant pause (oh, the irony) soon filled the room as my roommate stared at me with eyes wider than those tarsier animals. I watched as her jaw slowly dropped in disbelief of what just came out of my mouth.

"What do you mean you're pregnant!?" After snapping out of it, she suddenly exclaimed.

I felt my threat tighten and tears prick along the corners of my eyes as my body began to tremble followed by an onslaught of ugly sobs. I wiped my tears from my face with my sleeves and sniffled. "I mean I went and bought three pregnancy tests and drank a whole bottle of Gatorade this morning to make myself pee but I can't even aim right and my hands got covered in my own pee and now I'm pregnant," I sobbed even more and gasped for air.

Brea quickly got up from the couch to hold me in her arms while shushing me. "It's alright, it's gonna be okay, okay? Robbie isn't going to abandon you, even though I had no idea you guys were even back together." She tossed me an accusing stare.

As my sobs died down, my breathing became wracked with hiccups. "We're not." I muttered.

"But you two have still been sleeping together?"

"No, I mean we haven't." I pulled away from her embrace and paced the room, burying my hands into my top of my hair. "He's not the father," I lowered my voice above a murmur, embarrassed to admit it out loud.

Brea blinked, a confused furrow of her eyebrows gracing her features. "Woah, okay wait, slow down. If he isn't, then who the hell is?" She spoke with sudden interest.

I scrunched up my nose in anger, at mostly myself. "I don't know, the only guy I recently slept with was some hot bloke I shagged at the nightclub we went to a few weeks ago."

That actually sounded worse saying it.

"Uh, can you rephrase that? I can't understand your British slangs, Iz." Brea stared at me as if I were speaking another language. I almost forgot she was American sometimes, considering the fact we were foreigners living and going to school in Berlin.

"I fucked some hot guy at the nightclub, okay?" I slowly repeated, pausing after each word.

We stared at each other for a brief second before her straight face began to twitch and she suddenly broke into laughter. I swatted her on the arm, my mouth agape. "It's not funny!"

"Sorry, it just sounded funny when you put it like that." She wiped a tear from her eye before reaching for my arm and giving it a reassuring squeeze. I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out. Did you get his number or do you know some way to contact him?" She asked.

"Why would I do that?" I stared at her as if she were insane. "You must think I'm bloody mad to call someone up I barely know, especially after we had a one night stand. What am I supposed to tell him? Oh hey, it's the girl you shagged a few weeks ago, by the way I'm pregnant, so you know if you want you can be apart of your baby's life or just send me child support money, whatever floats your boat."

Brea snorted. "Well when you put it like that..."

I shot her a sarcastic grin. "My point exactly."

"But I mean if this mystery nightclub guy is the father, shouldn't he have the right to know?"

"I don't even know if I want to keep it! My mum is going to kill me if she finds out," A grimace appeared on my face as I crossed my arms around my stomach, feeling nauseous again. I didn't know if it was due to the pregnancy or because I felt anxious about this entire situation. "This is a disaster. No way, I can't keep it." I whispered.

"What are you saying?" Brea spoke out loud.

Before I had time to reply I suddenly felt vile rising up in my throat, immediately causing me to whirl around and race back towards the bathroom to practically throw myself at the toilet and hurl whatever was left in my stomach.

"Are you okay?" I heard Brea ask from the living room, alarmed.

After throwing up the rest of the contents in my digestive tract into the toilet, I groaned a "no".

The front door of the apartment opened and I heard the clinging of keys against the counter as footsteps walked in. I could only guess our other friend and roommate had arrived.

"Okay, I'm officially calling an association meeting." I heard Dominic say, and I rolled my eyes wondering if he had returned to the apartment high again. I leaned over and flushed the toilet as Brea responded, drowning out their conversation.

"Association meeting? What association meeting?"

"The association of the people who live in this apartment, of course."

Brea snorted, trying not to laugh. "That's ridiculous."

"I have a bit of a problem. A huge problem, actually."

Feeling curious, I finished up cleaning my face and washing my hands before returning to the living room. Dominic actually appeared to be sober this time and talking in a serious manner, which surprised me since he's barely ever serious. He's an egotistical and blunt asshole who has a passive aggressive way of saying things and doesn't give two shits about what other people think of him. I admit, I actually kind of had a crush on him when we first met considering he is in fact attractive, that is until I found out he was gay, of course. But despite that, we've became best friends ever since.

"So you know I gamble sometimes, and last weekend I sort of lost a lot of money. So now I can't afford to pay this month's rent, and I already gave the complex owner too many excuses already so if I don't pay it by this month they're going to kick me out." Dominic offered a weak and nervous laugh.

"You're fucking joking," Brea crossed her arms.

"Well at least it's not as big as my problem," I smiled, pointing at myself.

"What's your problem?"

"She's pregnant." Brea cut in.

I shot her a narrowed glance. "Thanks, Bree."

Dominic's jaw dropped, much like Brea's did earlier. "No way, you're joking."

I sighed before making my way over to the couch and plopping myself down. I reached for a pillow and self-consciously held it over my stomach, even if there wasn't anything there to cover yet. "I wish I was, believe me."

"Well you've told Robbie right?"

"He's not the dad," I grimaced.

Dominic breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god, I never did like Robbie, he was always such a little bitch."

"Dominic," Brea glared.

I scoffed, glancing down and fiddling with the ends of the pillow. "Yeah, well, I think getting knocked up from a one night stand is worse."

"You had a one night stand!?" Dominic's eyes widened in disbelief. "Isla, you naughty girl, I never thought you had it in you. Details, please. Was he hot? No, maybe he's a celebrity. You could be pregnant with a celebrity's baby. It was Matt Damon wasn't it? Please say it was Matt Damon."

"It wasn't Matt Damon," I stifled a laugh while rolling my eyes.

"Do you know what the guy's name was?" Brea questioned.

I hummed in thought. Since the incident took place several weeks ago already and it was foggy enough as it is, as much as I tried to think I couldn't quite remember his name. The details I did remember was that he was British, charming smile but with a dangerous glint in his eyes, unruly dirty blonde hair. He looked like a man who had many demons. The dangerous damaged ones I was told to stay away from but like many girls only felt attracted to.

 _I was so bloody stupid._

"Well let's look at the bright side, if you do decide to have this baby I can take it with me to the park and pretend I'm a widow father. Not only ladies love that, but gay men die for that sort of sob story." Dominic grinned.

I cursed in frustration and grabbed a hold of the pillow before hurling it straight at his face.

Dominic quickly flinched and caught the pillow before it smashed him in the face. "Woah, easy there tiger, I was only joking." He chuckled.

Brea offered me a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry Iz, I'm sure you'll be able to find that mystery guy and tell him about the situation."

"Tell him we want 5 grand asap, no, 10 grand. You know for my rent money and diapers and all that." Dominic slipped on his sunglasses and plopped down on the couch with his legs crossed. "If he wants to apart of this babies life and be a loving father and what not." Brea smacked his arm and bit her tongue to keep from laughing.

I was definitely not in the funny mood as I abruptly stood up and marched towards my room. "I don't even know if I want to find him!" I shouted, escaping into my room and slamming the door shut.

"It must be those pregnancy hormones," I heard Dominic faintly murmur from behind the door as I walked over to my bed and plopped down on the mattress.

I rolled over and grabbed my old pillow pet unicorn, pressing it against my face and repressing the urge to scream.

Once again, I found myself thinking.

 _Why me?_

* * *

 **A/N: I had this idea for a while now and there's a few stories on here I enjoy reading about another girl getting pregnant besides Hayley. I thought to have this take place after Season 4, where all the Originals have been separated for a while now. I thought it would be perfect since after so many years without his daughter, Klaus would clearly probably have his humanity shut off and revert back to his old ways, especially since he doesn't have Elijah around anymore to keep him in line.**

 **I was thinking crap, what if he got another girl pregnant? He would go insane for the baby, considering he lost Hope. And none of his siblings would know about it either since they're all separated, it would lead to an interesting storyline.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed this prologue/first chapter and let me know what you think so far ~**

 **Peace!**


	2. Klaus

I was sitting in history class, too distracted with my current predicament to focus on the lecture. The professor was rambling on like he usually did and if I wasn't so distracted, normally I would be jotting down notes. History was my least favorite subject throughout high school, listening to the teacher ramble on had been such a bore and nothing changed even when I went to college. Unfortunately, history was a requirement for my general ed classes and seeing as that I was only a sophomore, I had to deal with it.

My major was actually in accounting and I was leaning more towards becoming a real estate agent once I graduated. My mum thought it was a safe idea than my original desire when I was younger to become a fashion designer. Now that I think of it, I'm not too entirely sure if I would have been good in that particular career.

Not that any of this mattered anyway, since I was growing another human being in my stomach.

I sighed and tapped my pen against the desk before glancing down at my phone, caving into distraction and tapping on it to see the time. There was only several minutes left of class so I decided to unlock it and see if I had any messages.

As usual, there were several from Brea wondering and demanding when I was going to look for my baby daddy. I don't know why she was so adamant about it anyways, it wouldn't make the slightest bit of difference in this predicament I was in. I admit, I have thought a lot about whether I wanted to keep the baby or not. Nobody else knew this, but early before classes I had walked over to a pregnancy clinic not only to confirm the pregnancy via a doctor, but also to look into possibly getting an abortion. I even had picked up one of their flyers with their walk-in times.

After leaving the clinic however, I immediately felt regret and tossed the flyer away.

I wasn't against abortion, I had always thought women should have the right to do whatever they want with their bodies as they pleased, but then I thought about all the women who couldn't have children and would give anything to be able to carry their own when here I was, trying to get rid of mine.

Like I said, I was totally for the choice of the woman...but could I really do that to my own baby?

Leaving the clinic made me realize I could never do that. It's not the way I was raised. I couldn't just run away from my problems, ones that I've created myself. It wasn't the baby's fault. So abortion was officially crossed from the list.

I was still thinking about adoption as one of my other options, if anything else. I could give the baby to a loving family who couldn't have children of their own.

As I was lost in my own thoughts, I barely noticed the professor ending class and students beginning to scatter from their seats and around the classroom to get to the exit door. Once I snapped out of it, I grabbed my backpack and headed outside of the class.

Fortunately it was my last class for the day, so I began to head towards one of the many subway stations in Berlin. I found public transportation to be easier than driving a car in a different country since I didn't have to go through the headache of parking or getting a German license in place of my U.K. one.

I normally would get asked a lot of questions in why I decided to go to school in Germany of all places instead of in the U.K., the answer was easy - A lot of Germany's universities had no tuition fees and I thought it would be fun to experience a new place.

After buying a ticket for the subway train, I quickly sat down in the closest open seat I could find before more people crowded into the train. Once the doors closed and it began to move, I put on my earphones before plugging them in my phone to listen to music. I closed my eyes and rested my head back against the window of the train. It came to an abrupt stop and my eyes slowly opened again as I watched some people get off and leave at the stop.

It wasn't my stop yet, but I couldn't help but glance at the name of the sign at the station. This stop was downtown Berlin. That was the area I went clubbing in a few weeks ago where I went home with that guy and slept with him.

I didn't really remember how we got to his apartment since we spent the entire time making out in his limo that brought him home. What I did remember about his apartment was that it actually was a penthouse, didn't really have time to pay attention to details but now that I think of it I realized something.

He had to be rich considering he could afford a penthouse in Berlin. Now that I remember, when I saw him in the club he had his own VIP section. That was shamelessly one of the reasons he caught my eye, the other being the obvious fact that he was gorgeous.

Maybe if I went to that club, I could ask around if people knew him. There was bound to be someone, I highly doubt a rich handsome foreigner like him would go unnoticed in a popular city like Berlin.

Without thinking, I abruptly stood up from the seat and hurried out of the train before the doors closed. I pulled my earphones out of my ears and walked up the stairs to leave the subway station. Hearing the loud bustle of cars and honking on the streets as I exited the station, I walked across the sidewalk and followed the direction of where I thought the nightclubs were.

Club Surge it was called.

Once I caught sight of the name on one of the buildings I looked both ways before crossing the street, ignoring cars honking at me as they stopped. I paused at the entrance of the building to catch my breath.

Either I was really out of shape or the pregnancy was causing me to lose my energy.

"God," I sighed, hoping this trip would be worth it as I opened the front door. The entire premises was empty obviously since it was still in the afternoon and the nightclub wouldn't open until later at night. I looked around at the empty room, feeling disappointed when I saw nobody around until I heard the soft clinking of glasses from behind the bar.

A large blonde man with a septum piecing and tattoos stood up with his back turned, cleaning one of the glasses with a rag.

"Um, excuse me, sir?" I adjusted my backpack on my shoulder before slowly moving towards the bar. He didn't seem to hear me at first, or maybe was just ignoring me until I cleared my throat and spoke again, louder this time.

"Excuse me sir, are you the bartender here?"

The man finally glanced over at me in disinterest, still cleaning the glass with his rag. I suddenly felt my cheeks grow red once I realized maybe he just didn't speak English.

 _How stupid of me. Did I just really forget I was in Germany, where they spoke German?_

To the best of my ability I tried restating my previous question in German, but with an obvious accent since I wasn't exactly fluent yet, I would say I was still stuck in the beginner's level.

"Yes." The man simply replied in English.

I found myself sighing in both relief and embarrassment, again. "Good, you speak English then."

"Yes." He repeated.

I really hoped yes wasn't the only word he knew.

"I have a quick question to ask," I spoke anyways.

After finishing wiping the glass until it remained shiny and spotless, he set it aside down below and began to work on another one. "Club doesn't open until nine, you will have to come back later." He finally retorted in a thick German accent.

"I just need help finding someone that was here a few weeks ago." I said, hoping he wouldn't turn me away.

"We don't give away information about customers."

"Please? It's kind of important."

The man sighed, a frown appearing along the crease of his forehead as he furrowed his eyebrows. He set the glass he was wiping down on the counter. "Do you have a name or description?" He asked, deciding to cave in to my wishes.

I shot him a smile of gratitude. "Thank you, um, I don't exactly know his name but he was here a few weeks ago. I'm not sure if he comes by often, but he's rich and he's British like I am..." I paused to think of what else I could add. "He had blonde hair, blue eyes. He was tall..."

The man snorted. "Well I hope you find this dream man of yours, because there are a lot of blonde British men who pass by here on business or pleasure." His chuckle was laced with sarcasm as he picked up the glass again and continued with his cleaning, brushing off my request as a joke.

I rolled my eyes and mentally cursed myself inside my head.

Suddenly the name came to me as if I willed it to.

"Klaus. His name was Klaus." I snapped my fingers, happy with myself for finally remembering.

I didn't expect it to help too much, but as soon as I said the name I watched as the man froze, his eyes widening and his entire stoic demeanor changing into that of a troubled expression. The look on his face immediately made me feel uneasy. What could be so bad about saying a name? The good thing was that meant he knew who he was.

"What did you say...?" He murmured, face growing pale.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure I said Klaus." I repeated, almost finding it amusing watching the man cringe each time I said the name. "Do you know who he is?"

The man ignored my question and gritted his teeth, forcing himself to recollect himself and return back to his previous calm expression. "You don't want to get involved with him, trust me." Was all he responded.

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow. "Is he a bad guy?"

 _Oh god, what have I gotten myself into? It was beginning to seem like he was some sort of criminal or drug dealer._

"It is best if you don't get involved, is all." The man repeated himself once more.

"I can handle myself," I waved him off, even though I knew that was a lie. I was kind of starting to get scared shitless at the fact that saying this guy's name was enough to send a tattooed rough looking grown man into a state of fright. "I just really need to know how to get in touch with him. There's something important we need to discuss," I decided to finally say.

The man sighed, and I could tell he was prepared to cave in again. "Alright, it is your death wish." I thought I heard him faintly mutter under his breath, making my skin grow cold.

This situation I was in was getting worse by the second. I nearly wanted to forget it and stop looking for this guy. It was obvious I knew nothing about him and he was very clearly bad news.

The man briefly glanced around the room as if to make sure we were the only ones around. He leaned closer against the counter of the bar, closer to me. "If you really want to get in touch with him, there is this guy I know down the street at Club Excellence. It is more of the luxury type clubs, people pay big money to get on the waitlist. A pretty girl like you can get in for free though as long as you dress the part. You might find him if you go there tonight, he is often there on weekends. From what I know of, he is the only person I know who has direct contact or knows direct contacts to Klaus. His name is Hanz." The man explained in a rush, his voice barely above a murmur. "That is all I can say. You did not hear this from me."

"Is Klaus some sort of a mafia leader?" I blurted out, realizing that seemed like a sarcastic question but in reality I was dead serious. All this talk about having direct contact or knowing contacts who may or may not have direct contact with Klaus. _Why the hell was he so hard to find?_

"Enough questions, I told you I already gave you all the answers I know. Now leave my bar, I have to finish up before it opens." The man grunted, starting to lose his patience. It was clear he wanted me to drop the subject and leave.

I nodded. "Thank you so much for helping me out," I gave him one last look of gratitude before making my way out of the club and back out into the streets. I sighed and ran my hand through my long red locks, silently cursing my luck.

"Shit..." I grit my teeth and sucked in a breath as I tossed my backpack aside on a nearby bench and groaning out loud.

I can already tell it was going to be a bloody headache to find the man I so stupidly had to sleep with.

I could have at least asked him what his occupation was. _Like hey, you aren't a drug dealer or anything, right?_

"Bloody hell, why is this happening to me!?" I exclaimed at nothing in particular, already feeling tears prick the corner of my eyes as a sob threatened to escape my throat. I ignored the weird looks I received from people walking past me along the sidewalk.

After what the bartender had told me, I was seriously beginning to wonder if finding him was even worth it or not.

It literally only took me a matter of seconds to decide it wasn't as I sat down against the bench with a heavy sigh to calm myself down a little. I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket but I was too lost in thought to answer.

I soon found myself glancing down at my stomach before absentmindedly putting a hand against it, not knowing if the next comment was directed more towards the baby or partially at myself.

"You know what? We don't need your daddy. I can do this without him." I murmured, my solemn expression turning to that of determination.

I quickly picked up my backpack and made my way back to the station.

* * *

 **A/N: So not much has happened in this chapter, besides the fact Isla finally remembered Klaus's name and she has an idea now that he isn't an easy man to find. I took inspiration from season 2 of TVD, when Klaus was known as this mysterious big bad Original who was hard to contact and people even feared his name, those were fun times. My guess is he doesn't want to be contacted with people other than his family as well.**

 **Also, thanks for the reviews ~**

 **Marine: Thanks! As we found out in this chapter though, Klaus is definitely going to be a little hard to find ;)**

 **Sammy: Thanks!**

 **LovelyDeadlyLie: Your wish has been granted :)**

 **Arianna Le Fay: No, Hope is not dead. Klaus just can't be near her anymore and has to stay far away since he still has part of the Hollow inside of him, so that's what I mean by lost. But Hope is still currently living in Mystic Falls with Hayley.**

 **Guest: Thanks, I'm glad you think so too! :)**

 **Lya stark: Thanks!**


	3. Phone calls

"So you're saying you have to go to a club tonight to to ask some guy who may or may not have your baby daddy's number?

After leaving the train station, I had went back to campus after Brea had texted me to meet her at a patch of grass in the center of campus to tell her what had happened, where there were several other students relaxing nearby as well, whether to talk with friends or study. Right now we were both lounging across a blanket, Brea sitting underneath the shade of a tree snacking on an apple while I was laying under the warmth of the sun.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Well, are you gonna go then?"

"Of course not." I snorted, turning my head to glance at her. "A pregnant girl showing up to the club? I mean even though I'm nowhere near showing yet, that's still kind of trashy, don't you think?"

Brea thought about it for a second before agreeing. "Yeah, you have a point." She grimaced.

"Don't get me wrong, I would like to find that guy I slept with." I lowered my voice. "But considering how hard he's gonna be to find, I don't want to find him **that** bad."

"Well, I guess this is what happens when you leave the club with a stranger and sleep with him." She sighed.

"For the millionth time Brea, I was drunk okay? I was drunk and sad over the fact Robbie and I had just broken up after being in one year relationship. I wasn't thinking, I was careless, and the guy was hot, and-" I cut my rant off with a frustrated groan. "I wasn't paying attention and I thought the bastard had used protection, but clearly he hadn't." I sat up to face her, my temper flaring. "I never thought I would get pregnant by a bloody one night stand!"

The entire area grew quiet, and I felt my cheeks suddenly grow flush with embarrassment after realizing I might have said that last comment a little too loud.

Brea stayed silent after my rant, her brows furrowed in concentration.

"God, Robbie's such a dick."

I felt my previous anger dissipate at hearing her comment, and instead being replaced with an expression of amusement. I couldn't help as the corners of my lips soon twitching into a smile. "From that whole rant, that's all you can say?"

"He was a dick, though."

I laughed, Brea soon throwing me a smile and following after.

"Oh hey, so you told me that you went to the clinic this morning too. What happened there?"

I gave a sigh, knowing she was bound to bring up the subject sooner or later. "Nothing, really. Since it's probably too early for an ultrasound, I just gave them a blood and urine sample to be able to tell if I'm really pregnant or not. They said the samples takes 24 hours to process so they'll call me and let me know by tomorrow."

"Isla, I can't believe you're still in denial about this. If those pregnancy tests wasn't enough to tell, you have obviously also been having morning sickness and mood swings; last time I checked, those are both side effects of pregnancy." Brea pointed out.

I scoffed, crossing my arms. "I am not having mood swings."

Brea threw me a questionable look, her eyebrow raised as if to tell if I was serious or not.

I eventually sighed and rolled my eyes. "Okay fine, maybe I've been a little cranky and quickly prone to depression lately. But honestly, can you blame me?"

"No, I guess not." She admitted.

As she took another bite of her apple, I rested my head back against the blanket to lie back down and soak the warmth of the sun. This kind of weather always made me want to go to the beach. The fondest memories I had as a child was going to the beach with my mum and playing around in the warm sand, building sand castles, feeling the cool breeze of the ocean and putting my feet in the cold water. _Back when life was a lot simpler without the stress of college, relationships, or one night stands._

I sighed and absentmindedly rested a hand against my flat stomach.

"Hey, isn't getting too much sun bad when you're pregnant?" Brea's voice interrupted my train of thoughts.

I tried opening my eyes, but the sun glaring down at me made me squint. I could move, but I was feeling too lazy.

"No, where did you read that?" I muttered.

"Yeah, I read that the UV rays in the sun are supposedly bad for the baby, like it is for people. And if you're pregnant, your skin is extra sensitive so you could break out in hives or something."

I snorted, trying to hold back a grin. "You don't honestly believe in that bullshit do you?

She shrugged. "Well don't say I didn't warn you if something bad happens to the baby.

I wasn't about to move from my spot until what she had said suddenly started to get to me. I knew there were a lot of pregnancy myths, but I found myself overthinking on the idea of my baby being born with a defect or looking like one of those poor children born with skin diseases I've seen on documentary videos in YouTube. The thought quickly made me scoot over into the shade, ignoring the "told you so" look Brea gave me.

"I hate you." I spoke out loud with a grimace.

A smug grin appeared on her face.

"See? Cranky mood swings, told you."

While sitting up, I reached for the half eaten apple beside her. "I'm gonna throw this apple at your head."

As she laughed and I raised the apple, I heard footsteps come up behind me and someone plopping down on the blanket between us. I glanced over and saw it was Dominic. He reached over and snatched the apple out of my hands before taking a bite. "Hey sluts, perfect weather for a picnic, innit?" He teased.

"Fuck you, Dominic." Brea shot back.

Dominic hummed in thought. "You know, even though you're my best friend. I might still consider it if I was straight. Hell, I would have sex with the both of you." He grinned.

I raised my eyebrow, scoffing. "I'm pregnant, or did you forget?"

"So what? The baby could join in too. It would be like a foursome."

"You're gross," I swatted his arm, scrunching my nose at his vulgar comment. Surprisingly though, I had already gotten used to his vulgarity by now.

"Okay." Brea snorted. "There's so many things wrong with that sentence.

"Chill out, I'm joking." Dom remarked, expression turning serious. "I'm no pedophile."

"But even if it's a fetus, would it really be pedophilia?" Brea raised a curious question. "Or would it be another word?"

"Like what, fetusophilia?"

I shook my head, trying to hold in a laugh. "You guys are so weird."

"Anyways," Dominic sighed, resting his hands behind himself for support. "What were you guys talking about? Don't keep me out of the loop, what's the latest tea?"

"So Isla has a bit of a problem," Brea decided to speak out before me.

Dominic arched an eyebrow. "Besides being pregnant with a stranger's baby?

I rolled my eyes, ignoring his comment.

"After my classes I went to the club where I met that guy at to ask the bartender if he might know any information about him. He just got all freaked out for some reason, but only told me to meet some guy called Hanz at Club Excellence. He told me that he might know where Klaus is." I explained.

"Klaus, that's the name of the guy you slept with?" Brea inquired.

"Yes."

"Klaus what?" Dominic added in, taking another bite of the apple.

I shrugged. "I don't know his last name, I only met the guy once."

"Sounds dreamy." Brea sighed, and I could tell she was trying to visualize him in her head.

"He was." I admitted. Despite what a problem it was starting to be to find him, I still felt a blush faintly creep across my cheeks every time I spoke his name.

"Club Excellence, that's one of those high end clubs downtown." Dominic spoke up, recognizing the name. "Lucky for you, I'm friend's with a friend of one of the owners. I can go check it out, find this Hanz guy for you."

"Really?" My eyes lit up. "That would help me out a lot, Dom."

It's no big deal, you know I never have a problem with going out to nightclubs and getting drunk." He smirked.

Brea rolled her eyes and I smiled. "True."

"Anyways, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving." I stated, changing the subject. Besides the morning sickness and mood swings, I noticed I had also been getting more hungry than usual lately.

"Me too, lets go eat." Brea quickly agreed.

The three of us all stood up and made our way to the small shopping outlet that resided next to campus, vouching to eat at a nearby restaurant instead of the cafeteria food.

 _For some reason I was craving Italian._

* * *

The next day, or rather morning, the sunlight hit my face through the window of the bedroom, I winced and ducked my head under the covers before turning over so that my back was facing the light instead. I hugged the pillow closer to my face, feeling grateful that it was Saturday today, so I could sleep in longer.

However, my peaceful sleep was short lived as soon as I felt a wave of nausea hit me like a slap in the face. Feeling the sudden urgent need to throw up, I quickly shot up from bed and pulled the covers aside before sprinting towards the bathroom. As soon as I opened the door, I dropped to the floor and sat beside the toilet, leaning my head over and immediately vomiting stomach fluid.

Once I was sure I was finished throwing up, I flushed the toilet and turned on the sink faucet, tossing some cold water against my face to try and relieve some of the nausea. After washing my face and brushing my teeth, I took in deep breaths until the nausea had passed. The apartment was really quiet, and I wondered if I was the only one here. _Had I really woken up that late?_

All of a sudden the silence broke as I heard my phone start to ring from back inside my room, so I turned off the light in the bathroom and walked back to my room to retrieve my phone. I looked at the caller ID before answering, since I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Isla? This is the clinic's office, I'm calling to tell you we have your results from yesterday." A cheery voice spoke, and I slowly sat down on the bed again, feeing a bit more relaxed.

"That's great, so what are they?" I nervously bit the inside of my mouth, even though I honestly already knew what they were going to say. Brea was right, I wasn't in denial.

"Everything is great, your iron levels are perfectly normal. Blood count was normal too, no signs of inflammation, no diabetes-" As the nurse went on through the list, I waited or her to tell me what I really wanted to know. I mean it was great that I didn't have diabetes or anemia, but those weren't the current elephant in the room.

"Also, it seems that you are definitely pregnant, congratulations." She finally mentioned the confirmation I was waiting for. I already knew she was going to say it, but still I found myself with a lump in my throat and tears prickling around the corners of my eyes, as if I had heard it for the first time.

With a sigh, I tried to make it sound like I wasn't about to break into tears any second as I cleared my throat. "That's what I thought," was all that I could muster to say.

"You're lucky you caught it early on, most women don't find out until eight weeks but you are currently six weeks pregnant.

"Lucky me," I murmured.

"So, I would recommend for you to come in for a check up with an obstetrician before the next two weeks. You need regular check ups to make sure your baby is okay. For the first trimester, we always recommend coming in every month." She was explaining, but I found myself too spaced out to listen.

"Would you like to make an appointment right now?" She finally questioned, making me snap out of my thoughts.

"I, erm, I-" All I could do was stutter as I tried to decide on an answer. This was too much information to take in right now.

"Could I just call back later?" I quickly responded without thinking.

"Of course."

"Thank you for telling me, I appreciate it." After we both said our goodbyes, I hung up the phone and tossed it on the blanket beside me. After several seconds of silence and staring at the wall, I hugged my knees together and ran my fingers through my hair and across my scalp.

I already knew I was, but actual confirmation from the clinic made reality quickly settle in.

I was too young to be a mother. I was only nineteen, a teenager. I barely even knew how to take care of myself, let alone a baby. I didn't know what I was going to do. I haven't even told my mum yet, and I didn't really know if I could considering I knew she was definitely going to flip out.

My phone buzzed beside me and I unlocked the screen to see I had a message from Dominic. I forgot he hadn't come home last night from the club. I had tried calling him the other night to see if he had found out anything but he didn't answer. I was getting worried that he might have forgotten what he was supposed to do and go off and get drunk with some other guy instead. Or maybe he did find the guy but got into some trouble.

Concerned, I quickly clicked on the message app to read his message.

 **Hey Iz, sorry I didn't come back home last night. Saw a hot piece of ass and could resist on going back to his place. ;)**

I rolled my eyes.

"Idiot," I muttered, but kept reading the message.

 **But don't worry, I met up with that guy Hanz and asked him about your guy. He was reluctant to tell me anything about him and said he didn't have his number.**

Almost immediately I felt my heart sink into my stomach in disappointment, until I read the next sentence and quickly regained hope again.

 **Instead, he gave me some other guy's number that does have direct contact with your guy. Here it is.**

I stared at the number he had attached in the next message.

I was hesitantly about to click on it until I saw several dots below the message, indicating that Dominic was still typing.

As soon as my phone buzzed again and he sent me the last message, I felt slight goosebumps appear across my arm.

 **P.S. Be careful, Isla. I don't think you have an idea in what you just got caught up in. This guy...**

 **He's bad news.**

With that, he stopped typing.

I couldn't take my eyes off the last message, something about the tone sounded eerie. Scratch that, something about this entire situation revolving around this Klaus guy seemed eerie.

But something about Dominic's last message made me wonder. What else did he find out?

 _What else did he know?_

I almost didn't want to call the number, I wanted to forget about this whole dilemma ever since I talked with the bartender, but I knew I had to find out more information about this guy. Dominic had been nice enough to find this number for me, I had to at least try.

With a gulp, I slowly clicked on the number and stared at the screen as it began calling. I closed my eyes and sighed, placing the phone against my ear. My hands suddenly felt sweaty and I grew anxious as the trilling sound of the other mysterious line ringing.

As the line continued to ring, I opened my eyes back up, expecting it to go to voicemail soon. Just as I was prepared to hang up, the line stopped ringing and I heard a shuffling noise from the other line, meaning someone might have picked up.

"Hello?" A gruff voice answered.

I felt my breath catch in my throat as I froze up. For second, I was actually hoping nobody would answer.

"Erm, h-hello?" I managed to respond, before mentally cursing at myself for sounding so awkward.

"Who is this?"

I took a silent deep breath before continuing. "I'm calling this number because someone told me you might know how to contact Klaus," I explained, my voice growing more confident now. "I need to get in touch with him."

The man from the other line grew silent, not speaking for several moments and for a second I thought we might have disconnected. I glanced at my screen in confusion, but seeing the call timer on my phone, I knew were were still both on the line.

"Hello?" I spoke again, eyebrow raised.

"You have business with him?" The man finally questioned.

Okay, now there was one thing I was sure of.

 _Klaus was a mafia leader, I knew it._

"Shit," I muttered under my breath, until realizing I still had the phone pressed up to my ear. I clenched my teeth into the sleeve of my shirt to keep from saying anything else.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." I took my mouth off my sleeve and quickly remarked, before giving out a heavy sigh. "Erm, no. I have something I need to tell him that I think he should know. It's urgent." I added the last word for further emphasis about the situation, without giving away what the issue at hand was.

"You sure it's urgent?" The man questioned again. I rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to groan. I get this guy was making sure Klaus didn't receive any calls from idiots that would only disturb him, but for god's sake, how many more times could I repeat myself?

"Yes, yes, it's urgent." I insisted, making my voice sound more adamant. "Please, tell him it's important. I really need to talk to him."

Seeing convinced enough by my demand, the man told me to hold on for a second. I carefully listened as I heard papers shuffling and him faintly talking to another person. I tried to press my phone closer to my ear to hear what they were saying but all I could hear were distorted murmurs.

Finally, I heard the man come back to the line.

"Okay, I'll make sure he gets the message. The number you called me from is yours?"

"Yes, it's my cellphone number."

"Good. Make sure to keep your phone around the next couple of days. He won't call again if you don't answer."

I was about to nod, until I realized what he had said. I felt my blood instantly run cold.

"Wait, what?" I furrowed my eyebrows in worry. "He's actually going to call me?"

Instead of a response, I heard a button click and the call immediately ended. I gave a frustrated scoff before setting my phone down.

PI didn't know what to think of him being able to call me. Grant it, it's what I asked for, but I wasn't too keen on the idea of a guy who could potentially be a criminal having my phone number. And the fact that I had to keep my phone close or else he wouldn't call me twice if I missed his first call?

 _What was this, a prestigious job interview? All I wanted to tell him was that I was pregnant with his child. Why did this man have to make everything so difficult?_

As if I thought this bloody situation couldn't get any more bizarre and mysterious.

 _It just did._

* * *

 **A/N: Ooh, now finally she's getting closer to seeing Klaus. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and stay tuned for the next one ;) How long do you think it's gonna take for him to call her? A few days? A week? Maybe a month or even longer? We shall see.**

 **Also, thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! I'm happy this story's receiving a lot of attention :)**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **WVW: Thanks, I'm glad you like it! I've seen your fanfic on here as well, you write AMAZING.**

 **Guest: Me too, we shall see what happens ;)**

 **Destinyd643: Thanks! Yeah, we shall see how he'll react to it. Hopefully it won't be as bad as when he reacted to Hayley's pregnancy lol**


	4. Exes and Secrets

Over the next couple of days I had remained paranoid over the fact that Klaus could call at any instant. Every time I would get a call from a random phone number in class I would run out just to answer it, thinking it was him but instead it turned out to just be a salesperson or something. The anticipation was driving me crazy, but as the days passed and he didn't call back, I was slowly starting to forget about it and accepting the chance that he might never call.

I decided to not worry so much about it. If he called, great. Well I don't even know about great anymore, but sure. If he didn't call, oh well.

 _'He's in the mafia anyways, Isla. You're better off without him,'_ I kept repeating in my head, even when I wasn't sure that accusation was a hundred percent accurate yet. Although the more that I spiraled into this mystery that was Klaus, the more I was beginning to think it was.

Even as I was currently talking to my mother on the phone, those thoughts still faintly lingered in the back of my mind.

"No, mum. I'm fine, really."

I reassured over the phone what had seemed to be the fifth time today. The downside of having a overprotective mother who reads Berlin news online everyday just because I lived here; she knew everything. It made me remember when she first learned that I had wanted to go to school here. She definitely was hesitant about it at first, considering I would be far away from home and over the past several years there had been an unusually high homicide rate in the city for some reason.

Maybe there were more criminals moving here or something.

But the city's crime rates was about the last thing on my mind now as I knew I was withholding a very big secret from my mother. When she called, I swore my entire face turned as pale as a sheet. I hadn't talked to her since I had found out I was pregnant, normally we would just communicate through text messages but she always made sure to call me at least two or three times a week.

Currently I was having a feud inside of my mind of whether I should tell her or not.

I knew I had to tell her sooner or later. I mean, I had to come home for the holidays, unless I made an excuse. But there was only so many excuses I could make before I had to see her. And what then? By then she would probably see me six months pregnant or even with a baby by then.

She would have an even bigger heart attack with that.

No, I had to tell her before I saw her. I just...couldn't find the words within me to tell her now.

Besides, it was too early in the trimester right now. I could easily have a miscarriage and then maybe I could avoid this entire situation, but then again I began thinking I really hoped I wouldn't.

A lot of young women around my age often had miscarriages and it wasn't something anyone wanted to go through, whether their pregnancy was intended or not.

As I drowned myself with my angst, I gave a soft sigh and rested my elbow against the small table I was sitting at while listening to her ramble on. I leaned my cheek against my hand while playing with the cardboard wrapped around my hot chocolate drink.

After my classes ended I stopped to get a quick drink of coffee at the local Starbucks by the university. Since the university was located in the city everything was all conveniently located nearby, which was a plus. I briefly glanced over at the window, mildly spacing out as I watched people walk through the city going on about their day. The weather was a little gloomy today, grey clumps of clouds began to form in the sky but fortunately not a drop of rain had came yet. Luckily I brought an umbrella with me inside of my bag just in case.

"How are classes going?"

"Dull as usual," I responded after a few seconds of daydreaming out the window.

"Joe might come visit you in a week or so," my mother mentioned over the phone as soon as she stopped fussing over how dangerous it was here. This instantly brought me back to our conversation. I pulled my gaze away from the window and my eyes widened in alarm.

"What, why?"

Grant it, it wasn't like I didn't want him to come. Joe was my step-father but basically was like a biological father to me since he had been married to my mother for ten years even though they were currently in the process of divorce now. I grew up with him, and given that I never knew my real father he quickly became that role for me. I even call him Dad most of the time. Hell, he gets offended if I don't.

I felt my throat tighten as I felt my heart thump rapidly against my chest. He was going to come here and find out I was pregnant. My family was going to find out eventually, it was inevitable. I know I couldn't keep hiding.

"He's going to be in Berlin for a few days because of work." My mother remarked.

I almost forgot Joe always often traveled around the globe for work. He was an international entrepreneur working for some business company that sold and traded foreign/domestic goods and stocks. You know, regular business stuff.

I gave a heavy sigh, licking my dry lips for a second before clearing my throat. "Um...o-okay," I closed my eyes after that comment, mentally cursing myself for stuttering.

"Honey, are you sure you're okay?" Her voice grew concerned.

"Yeah," I slowly nodded, trying to calm myself down. "Yeah, mum, I'm fine. I promise. I told you like five times already," a weak laugh escaped from my lips.

"Okay, sweetie. You know I worry about you," she explained, and I wasn't sure if she was entirely convinced yet.

"I know Mum, I miss you." I smiled before pulling my phone away from my ear to check the time real quick. I had an essay to write tonight and I still needed to catch the subway station train before it got too dark.

"Oh, I miss you too honey! I still think you should've waited at least another year before living away from home and so far away-" my mother started to say until she was interrupted by a faint conversation over the other line.

"Mum?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, hun, I think I'm going to have to let you go. Sadie has some friends over and they're trying to bake cookies by themselves, but at this rate I'm afraid they're going to burn the house down." She spoke with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes, an amused scoff escaping my lips at the mention of my eleven year old little sister.

"Oh god, if you won't even let me near the oven I can't imagine why you would let her."

"Trust me, I normally wouldn't but it's for a bake sale at her school tomorrow."

"Well, good luck with that." I chuckled. "I'll talk to you later then, mum."

"Talk to you later, sweetie. I love you."

"Love you, too. Bye."

With a small smile, I hung up the phone. After putting it away in my backpack, I grabbed my half empty cup of hot chocolate and slung my backpack over my shoulder, about to leave until the door opened and the small sound of a jingle of a bell followed.

I merely froze at the sight of my ex who I haven't seen in months, Robbie walking straight inside. The fact that we almost bumped into each other made me wanted to throw my hot chocolate at him.

His eyes widened as soon as he saw me, his lips parting as if to say something. He looked nervous, and I watched as his breath hitched and he brought a hand up to brush his hair back.

"Hey Isla, how are you?" Was all he managed to say.

I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes. "Really? We haven't spoken to each other in months and that's all you have to say?" I scoffed in disbelief and tried to brush past him to get to the door but he snapped out of his frozen trance and quickly swerved in front of me to block my way out.

"Please, Isla, I miss you. Don't leave. I'm so so sorry." He begged, his expression looking pained.

Like that was supposed to get me to feel sorry for him.

"Get out of my way, Robbie."

"Not until you sit down and listen to what I have to say first. Please, babe-

"Don't fucking call me that," I snapped, gritting my teeth in anger.

Robbie gave a heavy sigh. "Just sit down and listen to me. I promise I'll leave you alone forever after this if you want."

I stared at him for a moment, hesitating whether or not to just go ahead and listen to him. It wouldn't change anything but at least there was a chance he might leave me alone for good. I finally gave in and softly groaned, sitting down on a nearby table and angrily glancing at him.

"Fine, talk. But make it fast."

He nervously sat down on the other side of the table, putting his hands against the table and watching me for several moments in silence.

I arched an eyebrow, removing my gaze from his and awkwardly glancing around the room. "Well, are you just going to sit there and stare at me or are you going to say something? Because I have better things to do." I quickly huffed.

"I'm sorry, it's just, you look so beautiful."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to leave."

Before I had the chance to stand from the chair, he quickly leaned forward against the seat and reached his arm out. "Wait, please. I'm sorry. It's just I haven't seen you in months and I forgot what your pretty face looked like."

A dry look came across my expression as I suppressed the urge to gag.

"You've been ignoring all my calls and texts every since what happened. I thought you hated me or something."

I scoffed. "Robbie that's kind of the point of blocking someone on social media and ignoring their phone calls. I don't want anything to do with you."

He solemnly lowered his gaze. "So you do hate me then..."

"I don't hate you," I sighed. "I just don't want to be with you anymore. You were seeing another girl behind my back. Do you get that? Do you understand why I'm mad?

"I understand but it was just a mistake. I promise I'll never do it again, I can't live without you." He urged. For some reason his comment irked me, and I felt my previous anger returning. I don't know if it was because of the pregnancy hormones or if all the grief and stress he had caused me was suddenly resurfacing. But before I could think, I couldn't help but blurting out the next words.

"Oh you can't live without me?" I tilted my head with a frown in mock sympathy. "Well, problem solved. You can go rot in a bloody ditch." I spat, abruptly standing from the table. The last words came out a little louder than intended, but I didn't care about the stares we were getting.

Robbie's mouth immediately went agape. "I thought you said you didn't hate me!"

"I changed my mind, I do." I glared and stepped away from the table to move towards the door again. Hearing the scooting of the chair behind me, I only quickened my pace even as he stood up and followed after me.

"Isla, please wait." I felt him grab onto my arm.

I whirled around, this time fully prepared to slap him across the face but my eyes widened before I could react, feeling a sudden wave of nausea come over me at the worst moment.

Robbie stared at me in confusion as I quickly slapped my hand over my mouth.

"What's wrong?"

I didn't get the chance to respond as I quickly brushed past him and sprinted towards the restroom inside the Starbucks, barging through the ladies room and going inside a stall to drop to the tile floor and throw up into the toilet.

I held my hair back as I threw up, ignoring the fact that my knees were on the dirty tile of a public restroom. After I was done, I picked my head up with a groan.

There were a few knocks against the door, along with the concerned voice of Robbie.

"Isla, are you okay?"

I rolled my eyes and left the stall, grabbing a towel and wetting it in the sink to press against my face. After throughly washing my hands and swishing water in my mouth for several seconds to spit in the sink, I turned off the faucet and tossed the paper towel away. As soon as I opened the door, Robbie was still standing there.

"I'm fine," I spoke with a frown. "Leave me alone."

Without letting him say anything else, I left the building and started walking outside on the sidewalk. It was already growing dark outside and the closest subway station was still a ways away yet. To make matters worse, I heard the door behind me open. Robbie was still following me.

 _Great, just great._

"No, you're not fine. Your face is really pale." He mentioned once he caught up to me.

I grimaced as I gave him a sideways glance. "Because looking at your face makes me nauseous.

"I don't care if you're pissed at me. Look, let me drive you home."

I fought the urge to bark a laugh. "Are you serious? No way."

"It's not safe to be wandering around by yourself when it's getting dark. Especially with all these homicides going on." He continued to insist.

"I think I'd rather get stabbed to death by a homicidal maniac than get in a car with you."

He cursed under his breath, his brows angrily furrowing and his teeth gritting in frustration. "Damn it Iz, why do you always have to be so stubborn?"

I spun around, about to give another angry retort but instead ended up looking like a fish out of water as I found myself silent, thinking about the last comment I had said. Normally I wouldn't think twice about a sarcastic comment like that, actually I was fully prepared to walk home by myself. But now I realized it wasn't just my life anymore, whatever danger I put myself in would endanger my unborn baby's life too.

With a long moment's hesitation and having to suppress all my sense of feminism and independence out the window, I deeply inhaled and closed my eyes shut before sighing.

"Fine," I muttered, opening my eyes with a glare.

His eyes widened, as if he hadn't heard me correctly. "W-what? Really?"

I scoffed, crossing my arms and walking past him. "Like you said, it's dangerous."

I continued walking across the pavement, until I realized I wasn't hearing his footsteps behind me. I stopped and turned around, still finding him standing there staring at me with a bewildered expression. I threw my arms in the air. "Well are you going to take me to your stupid car or not?"

He blinked and pulled his car keys from his pocket. "Uh, my car is this way."

"Oh." I bit my lip from saying anything else as I trudged back along the sidewalk towards him, ignoring the stupid smug smile on his face.

We walked back to his navy blue keep, and he was about to open the door for me until I shot him a glare.

"I can open it myself."

I reached for the door handle and climbed in the passenger's seat before slamming the door shut in front of his face.

Without another word he circled around the car and got in, turning the key in the engine and starting the car. But before doing anything else, he stared at me and opened his mouth to say something.

"Isla-"

"Don't talk to me. Just drive," I huffed.

He sighed and looked away, finally putting the car in reverse and pulling out of the parking lot before driving away towards the highway. We drove the rest of the way in silence as he drove me back to the apartment. He must have remembered the address still since I didn't have to say where to go. The fact that he still knew that made me a bit uneasy.

After we got to the apartment complex and parked along the edge of the parking lot, I quickly unbuckled myself and opened the car door before getting out without another word.

"For fucks sake, Isla. I drove you all the way here and didn't even get to my coffee from Starbucks and you won't even talk to me?" He angrily ranted.

I spun around to face him, an angry crease on my forehead appearing.

"Fuck your coffee."

"Iz-

I interrupted whatever Robbie was going to say by slamming the car door shut and walking towards the apartment. Soon after I heard the angry squeal of car tires as the car quickly drove out of the parking space. Rolling my eyes, I didn't care if I had upset him. I took out my keys from my purse and unlocked the door of the apartment, walking inside and closing the door behind me.

"Who was that?" Dominic questioned as soon as I walked in, which made me look up and notice he was lounging across the couch close to the window which had a view of the parking lot space.

"That was Robbie," I gave a sarcastic smile.

Dominic raised an eyebrow as if trying to figure out if he heard right before narrowing his eyes in disbelief. He set his phone down, his lips forming into a serious straight line.

"Do you want me to bash his face in again?"

I fought the urge to wince as soon as the vivid memory resurfaced. The last time Dominic saw Robbie was a few months ago right after we had just broken up. Dominic actually went to where he worked and punched him straight in the face. Grant it, he had to be dragged out of the vicinity by security guards, but it was still pretty crazy to hear the entire retelling of the story by him.

"No, don't do that." I sighed. "You'll just get arrested this time."

Dominic scoffed at the comment. "The coward would probably call the cops."

"The last thing I need is drama right now, seriously." I suppressed a groan, kicking my shoes off and glancing around the room to see if Brea was home to tell her what had happened.

"What I want to know is what you were doing in that asshole's car in the first place," Dominic scoffed.

"I went to Starbucks and bumped into him. He offered me a ride home and I took it. Both of us figured it was a bad idea for me to be walking home alone." I remarked with a shrug.

"Does he know?"

"Know what?" I crossed my arms. Dominic's gaze averted down to my stomach and then I finally knew what he meant.

"Oh, hell no. I didn't tell him I was pregnant."

"As much as I hate to admit, it was probably safer for you to ride in his car rather than to walk home," sighed Dominic. "You gotta think of little junior cooking up in your stomach too."

"Yeah, well little junior's been making me throw up every day." I tiredly closed my eyes and leaned against the wall.

"I hate this," I muttered in protest.

Dominic chuckled. "You just found out you were pregnant last week. Give it a month or two and then tell me how you feel."

"Oh I will," I grumbled. After a few moments, I brushed my fingers through my hair and yawned, glancing around the room again while stretching my arms. "Is Brea here?"

"No, she went to the library I think, to meet up with her study group or something. She's such a nerd."

A small laugh escaped my lips. "Well that's why she gets better grades than us."

"Don't remind me," Dominic gave a humorless chuckle.

"As a matter of fact, that reminds me, I have an essay due tonight." I bemoaned, feigning a small sob.

Great, just when I was planning to take a nap. Maybe it was a little too late for a nap already. Shit, I didn't even know what time it was. I needed to finish that paper asap.

A sympathetic grimace fell across Dominic's face.

"That really fucking blows."

I shot him a frown before sighing and slowly trudging across the living room area to get to my room. I closed the door behind me and plopped down on my bed with a soft groan. The softness of my bed was practically inviting me in to lay down, but I had to focus on writing my history paper for now.

I moved my pillows up higher against the headrest of the bed so I could be in a more comfortable sitting position, and reached over for my laptop that was fully charged beside the bed.

I opened up the laptop and logged into my school account before opening up word document to start on my essay. I quickly typed in my name and the title of the paper before mindlessly staring at my blank screen for several minutes, contemplating what to write.

I started playing with the string of my hoodie when suddenly the imagine of that one meme of SpongeBob writing the word the all fancy-like popped into my head. I fought back a smile as I pressed the string of the hoodie against my lips.

 _Okay, enough distractions. It was already..._

I glanced at the time in the lower corner of my laptop.

 _7pm. Great, that only left me a few hours._

I sighed and began to type in a sentence on the blank document, trying to come up with whatever explanations I remembered from history class, specifically the French Revolution. I mostly fell asleep in that class too, so I pulled the book out and tried to skim through the pages to see what I could use for references.

An hour and a half later I had written around three pages so far as I continued to type in more paragraphs. Thank god for double spacing.

As I scrolled up to skim through what I had written so far to check for any grammar errors, I softly nibbled on my hoodie string and peered at the time again.

It was getting close to 9 now, but at least I only had one more page left to write.

I continued typing on my laptop until I finished with another paragraph.

All of a sudden I heard the blaring sound of my phone's ringtone as I started to receive a call from someone.

I sighed and listened to it ring for a few times, almost debating whether or not to answer since I was in the middle of writing this essay.

I bit my lip and peeled my gaze from the laptop screen to glance around my bed, moving pillows aside to try and find my phone after I didn't see it at first. I set my laptop aside and scooted over across the bed until my phone finally appeared from in between a crease on my blanket.

The caller ID was private, but without realizing I had pressed on the number, causing me to pick up the call. I sharply inhaled once I had realized I picked up a little too quickly, but once I watched the red numbers on the timer on the call begin to start, I picked up my phone and held it against my ear.

"Hello?" I responded normally, half expecting it to be some salesperson or something.

A brief silence from the other line followed, along with a bit of static.

I furrowed my brows in confusion, nearly prepared to hang up after suggesting it had just been someone calling the wrong number until I heard a low dark chuckle of a man come from the other line.

For some reason, this made me feel sudden panic in the pit of my stomach as I sat there, completely frozen still.

 _Wait..._

 _Is this?_

The next words made my face go pale, as realization at who exactly was calling me right now suddenly hit me like a splash of ice cold water.

"I hear you've been looking for me."

* * *

 **A/N: I bet you can guess who called her back ;)**

 **Thank you so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews!**

 **See you all in the next chapter ~**


	5. Confession

"Klaus?" I breathed through the phone, still in shock he had actually called me.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Came the smug response.

"N-no, I'm just surprised you called, really."

More static silence came from the other line. It made me wonder where exactly was he, or more precisely what was he doing.

"Well I was told there was something important you wanted to discuss with me..."

I hesitated for a second before replying a reluctant, "yes..."

"Forgive me if I don't remember your name, it's been a while. I don't really keep track of my one night stands."

My cheeks reddened as I felt a pang of embarrassment. _Of course he had been with other women besides me_. But for some reason I felt even more humiliated at the fact that he didn't even remember my name.

"It's Isla." I muttered.

"Pretty name," he mused. "So Isla, what is it you wanted to tell me? I don't have all day, I'm a busy man, you see."

"Erm, this is something I'd rather say in person, if you don't mind."

"Of course not. How about my place again?"

"No, I'd rather not." I quickly remarked, my face flushing even more.

A low chuckle came from the other line, causing shivers to run down my spine.

"Fine," he hummed. "I tend to not stick around in places for very long, but I will be in Berlin for a few days, so how about the local museum?"

"That's fine," I agreed.

 _I could probably catch a train there after class._

"When?" I asked.

"How about in an hour?"

I nearly choked on a breath of air as I heard the last word.

"An hour?" I incredulously repeated the response as if I hadn't heard right. Using my free hand, I reached for my laptop, my fingers absentmindedly ghosting over to the keyboard of where the blinking text cursor on the screen still remained.

I almost forgot, I really needed to finish this paper first.

"Unless of course, you're busy?"

For some reason his voice sounded slightly annoyed. I mean I guess I assumed this guy had zero patience, but hey, I had a life too.

"Erm, I kinda can't." My eyes remained glued to the laptop screen as I anxiously watched the time pass by on the lower right corner of the screen. I only had less than two hours left to finish the rest of this paper.

"Well that's too bad, considering I was under the impression whatever you needed to tell me was urgent. But if this is just going to be a waste of my time...-"

"It's not, I promise." I immediately insisted. There was a pause in between the line, and I tried to come up with a better suggestion before he got too upset and hung up on me. I couldn't lose him now, not when it had been such a hassle to even find a way to reach him.

"How about tomorrow?"

The other line remained silent, and for a moment I thought he might be considering it until he spoke once again, his cold voice piercing through my ear.

"My offer was for tonight, either take it or leave it."

My eyes widened in disbelief.

 _Was this guy serious?_

I sighed, trying to hide the groan that threatened to emit from my throat.

"Okay, fine. I'll meet you there in an hour." The words reluctantly spilled from my lips without thinking.

"Perfect." I heard the pleased remark from the other line.

"I'll see you then, love."

"Mhm."

The phone abruptly hung up, and I sighed in relief as I placed my phone back on the bed.

But then the relief quickly dissipated as soon as anxiety flooded into my brain. I had about another hour to finish this paper before I had to get to the museum. My hands immediately flew to keyboard of my laptop, typing away as fast as I could to finish the last page of the paper.

 _Oh hell, why was I even in such a rush? Who cares if I was a little late, the guy deserved to wait around after putting me through this enormous headache to find him._

After I finally finished the rest of my paper, I made a quick proofread of it before checking all my cited sources were correct and such. I submitted the paper online and closed my laptop, giving out a small triumphant 'yay' that I had finally finished my work.

I reached for my phone to glance at the time, discovering it was already well almost past an hour. Nevertheless, I took my time in calling for an uber and getting up from the bed to try and pick an outfit out from my closet. As I shuffled through the clothes, I took a glance down at the current sweatpants and t-shirt I was wearing and half debated to just forget it and go in them instead.

 _I guess I could at least change into something other than sweatpants..._

"Fuck it," I muttered out loud before reaching for a pair of blue jeans. I quickly changed into them and threw on a jacket to cover my grey t-shirt. Looking over what I had in my closet I was almost dreading the future of when my stomach would get bigger and bigger and I would be forced to wear loose pants. For now I was still able to fit in all my size four clothing, so I should enjoy it while it lasted.

I took a quick look at myself in the mirror, tossing my hair around until I decided it looked presentable enough. My face was completely bare and my eyes were dark and tired; I probably wouldn't have hurt to put on some light makeup but I really didn't care for it right now.

I grabbed for my phone and purse before leaving my room and closing the door behind me. I was half expecting Dominic to immediately inquire where I was going but fortunately he was deep in conversation with someone else over the phone, his feet casually lounged against the arm of the couch and the back of his head faced in my direction. I tried calling his name a few times, but of course he didn't hear me.

"The reason why that guy is so uptight is because he still hasn't had my dick in his mouth yet." He nonchalantly chimed into the phone.

 _Who the hell was he even talking to?_

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a pillow from the couch before tossing it at his head to get his attention.

"Just a second, my hoe is calling." After the pillow bopped him in the head, he dropped the phone from his ear and turned his head upside down to stare at me.

"Huh?"

"Your hoe is leaving." I huffed, adjusting my purse over my shoulder.

His eyebrow rose in confusion. "Where?"

"Erm..." I stopped for a moment to think of an excuse. I didn't want to tell him I was going out to meet my baby's father yet, it would probably freak him out and I didn't want whoever he was on the phone with to overhear, considering it was probably one of his friends we go to school with.

"Going to meet Brea," I quickly responded.

"Kay, bring me back food." Feeling satisfied enough with the answer, he went back to talking on the phone.

"No promises," I chimed back as I opened the door and exited the apartment. Luckily I only had to wait around for a few minutes until the uber got there.

After getting inside the car, I just looked up the name of the local museum and showed it to the driver on my phone. Once we left the apartments, my head fell back against the cushion of the seat as I tightly clutched onto my purse.

 _'Just breathe',_ I kept telling myself.

 _What's the worse that could happen?_

After the uber had dropped me off, I stood in front of the art museum, hoping it was the right one. I stared back at the address in my phone before glancing back at the museum.

 _It should be the right one._

I walked up the steps of the museum, for some reason it felt quite unsettling that there was hardly nobody around the vicinity. I almost thought it was closed until I opened the door and glanced around, spotting a lone employee reading a book at the counter desk.

I hadn't been to this museum yet, which was surprising since it was so close to the campus. From the inside I could already tell it looked like a really nice museum, but as I noticed some cracks on the wall and dusty floors, I stared to wonder how old this building must be.

Once the employee briefly looked up from the desk, I reached for my purse, prepared to hand over an entree fee.

"It's free." He stated.

"Oh, thank you." I furrowed my brows in surprise. I could've sworn you had to pay to get in, but I guess not. As I made my way through the doors to get to the art displays, I tried to ignore the way the employee's gaze strangely followed me.

Once I entered, it was completely dead silent. Feeling even more unsettled than before, I began to slowly walk around. I pretended to look at some of the art displays but really I was trying to see if there was anyone else in this damn building besides me.

Luckily I heard some footsteps nearby, and as I looked over I could see an elderly couple casually wandering by with each of their arm hooped around the other. Once our gazes met, the old woman offered me a warm smile, to which I returned. For some reason this made me feel more at ease.

I climbed a short step of stairs in the middle of the room to get to the different area, seeing if I could catch sight of Klaus anywhere. This museum was quite big but I was beginning to think that maybe he was just running late like I was, so I began to wander around and look at some of the art pieces.

As I turned the corner I saw a figure of a man staring at one of the art pieces, causing a sudden tight feeling in my stomach in believing it might have been Klaus at first until I gazed up and saw he had a head of dark hair.

I quickly exhaled a small amount of air that I hadn't realized I had been holding.

 _From what I remembered, this guy had fairly light hair._

I bit my lip and moved forward to turn my attention towards the artwork. I needed to just relax, there was no point in feeling nervous.

There was one artwork that caught my attention which was some clay art of a human-looking figure, a popular piece I seemed to see a lot of in art museums. I've only been to a few museums like these before, mostly because my mum would drag me along to them.

 _I was never too interested in art._

As I moved onto the next art piece, it was a drawing with mostly just wild scribbles on it. My gaze trailed towards the center of the drawing and I could almost see a picture of a person's face, more specifically a man's face.

"I was beginning to think you might not show up."

I slightly jumped once I heard the smooth voice come from beside me. Turning around, I felt my breath hitch once I saw him standing there next to me with a smirk.

 _Klaus._

He was dressed in a sharp looking suit, his dark blonde curls framing his forehead. He looked as handsome as I remembered, and that was considering I was sober now now.

I quickly brushed the foggy memories from my mind as I cleared my throat and regained a nonchalant expression before averting my gaze back to the art. I suddenly began to feel self conscious about my own underdressed attire, wishing I had decided to wear something better.

"I'm surprised you even remembered what I look like, considering you couldn't remember my name." I murmured, referencing the phone conversation we had just a few hours ago.

I heard him scoff in amusement, and I looked over to see his gaze lustfully eyeing me up and down, as if he wanted to ravish me again this very second. He stepped closer and gradually put his arm across my lower back to pull me closer towards him. I tensed up at the gesture, normally I would pull away but for some reason I remained melted to the spot.

"Oh, I would never forget that face, or body for that matter, love." He purred into my ear.

My lips slightly parted as if to say something, but the words couldn't spill out as I stared at him, the corners of my lips tugging into a small smile.

 _Damn it, why was I smiling?_

"Come. Let's have a chat, you and I."

Hand still around my waist, he pulled me along and we began to slowly walk together in the opposite direction. I could feel my heart practically pounding against my chest at this moment, and my sweaty hands instinctively went inside the sleeves of my jacket. I prayed he wouldn't be able to tell how nervous I was, but as I peered up at his face he offered me a friendly smile before we stopped beside a table stool.

"You seem nervous. Is everything alright?" He raised an eyebrow.

 _Great, so he did notice._

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled, but what I really wanted to say was 'not really.' _No, because I'm pregnant with your child._

A smirk graced his lips as he reached forward for a champagne glass that I now realized was sitting alongside another one on the table.

"Champagne?" He offered, raising the glass towards me. I quickly shook my head.

"Erm, no thanks, I can't drink. I-I don't like to drink," I muttered, quickly spouting the last sentence in order to save myself from a question to ask why. I realized this was possibly the only time I had actually turned down a drink.

"Hm, well that is a pity. I could have sworn you'd had a drink or two at that club when I took you back to my place." He curiously narrowed his eyes, before taking a sip from the same glass he had offered me.

I uncomfortably shifted my feet against the floor.

"Do you like my artwork?" Came the sudden question.

I stared at him in bewilderment, wondering if I had heard him wrong. "This is your artwork?" I pointed behind me.

"Yes. Most of it, anyways. The others were donations to my museum.

"This is your museum!?" My eyes grew wide with shock. My lips slightly parted as I glanced around the building.

 _He really owned all of this...? Or is he just joking?_

I searched his face to see for any signs of a smile but everything in his face told me he was absolutely serious.

He merely nodded. "It actually used to belong to a different owner, but unfortunately due to falling bankrupt they had to auction off ownership of this museum. I was the highest bidder, so they relinquished ownership to me. Now some of my art is displayed here for the public to see." As he took another sip from the glass, I caught sight of the faintest devilish smirk on his features, which made me wonder if that story was the actual truth or not.

At the thought, this only made me suddenly think back to the mafia possibility I had conjured up in my head for him. This made me decide to ask him the next question.

"What do you do, exactly?" I crossed my arms, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, love?"

"I mean, how do you have so much money?"

A soft chuckle escaped his lips, nothing like the cold sounding one I had heard over the phone, this seemed rather light and genuine.

"Let's just say I run my own private business." I vaguely stated.

 _Bullshit, that's exactly what a mafia leader would say._

I decided not to press the matter any further and instead simply nodded. He definitely had no intentions to tell my anything about his personal life, and given to how mysterious this guy was, I had a feeling he would probably never spill.

"So, what did you wish to discuss with me about? I hear you've been asking around my contacts in different locations to find me, I'm rather flattered that someone would be so dedicated for me." He jokingly remarked, finally cutting to the real reason we even met up.

I scoffed. "Well, you aren't an easy man to find, that's for sure."

"I like to keep it that way. As I said, I'm not much of a people person."

"That makes sense." I spoke with a nod, before getting distracted and looking around to see if anymore people had entered the building or were around to hear. There were even less people than before, as I heard door open and noticed the previous old couple now exiting the building. The random guy by himself was still wandering around but was currently across the room from us.

My head turned back to face him, dreading what I would have to say next and what his response would be.

"Okay, how do I say this...um..."

I took a deep breath.

His eyebrow rose, waiting for me to continue.

There was a brief pause of absolute silence in the room before the words left my lips and cut through the crisp air.

"I'm pregnant."

The words finally blurted from my mouth, and for some reason I was relieved to have finally said it.

I was expecting his expression to change to shock, confusion, something. But as I reluctantly stared back at him, his expression remained the same. In fact, the way his lips twitched into a smile, he only seemed amused. Like it hadn't effected him at all. It was almost as if he knew, but I know that was impossible. I was nowhere near close to showing yet.

The next words that left his lips only made my heart sink to my stomach.

"Okay. And?"

It was almost as if I was telling him what the weather was going to be like tomorrow. He didn't care at all.

I swallowed, mustering up the courage to finish what I really wanted to say.

"And...it's yours," I softly murmured.

Still no signs of shock on his expression. However, I watched his gaze darken quite a bit as he narrowed them at me. I instinctively took a step away from him, afraid of what he was going to do.

 _He was angry._

Oh god, I'm so stupid. Of course he doesn't care that I'm pregnant. He'll probably tell me to get an abortion or kill me to just be rid of the problem.

At the thought of this, I felt tears prick along the corners of my eyes, but I quickly inhaled and sighed to calm myself down.

I was prepared to tell him to forget I had said anything until I heard a soft light-hearted laugh escape his lips.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion, prepared to ask him what was so funny until he spoke again.

"I can assure you, love, that's impossible."

"Okay, I guess I can understand why you wouldn't believe me," I muttered. "I know we only slept together once, but-"

"We did only sleep together once..." He began to say as he took a step closer to me. I flinched as he raised his hand and swept my hair to the side, pressing his lips close to my ear. "But we could change that." He murmured with a chuckle.

"No." I pushed him away, my brows furrowing in anger and my mouth contorted into a tight grimace from disgust. "I'm telling you I'm pregnant with your baby, you asshole." As always, my anger got the best of me and the words left my lips before I could even think. I felt instant regret as soon as he roughly grabbed me by the arm, the earlier angry expression on his face returning.

"And I'm telling you you're lying," he hissed through his clenched teeth.

I managed to break free from his grip and take a step backwards, but he continued to walk towards me, his gaze cold and ruthless.

"You're the only one I slept with within the last several months, so sorry to break it you you if you thought you were infertile or something, but I can guarantee you this baby is yours, unless I'm the next bloody Virgin Mary."

I thought he was going to say another angry remark until he stopped, his gaze narrowing at mine before slowly trailing down towards my stomach and staring at it, as if trying to stop and listen to something.

We stood there in awkward silence as he continued to stare at my stomach, his gaze flickering. I huffed and self consciously covered my stomach by crossing my arms. Why was he staring?

"What are you staring at?" I angrily demanded.

As if realizing he had spaced out, he abruptly took his gaze away from my stomach and stared back at my face. I winced as he grabbed me by the chin, lifting up my frightened gaze to look at his cold stare, watching as his straight lips turned into a wicked smile.

"You're nothing but a whore pretending to be pregnant with my child. We both know that baby is not mine, so why don't you do yourself a favor and stop with these lies. Fortunately for you, I'm feeling especially nice today, so I'll let you leave unharmed." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few hundreds before stuffing them into my pocket. My eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets and my lips slightly parted in shock at what I was hearing. I didn't know whether to laugh at this insanity or to punch him in the face for being such an evil bastard.

"Here's some money to keep yourself satisfied. It's the least I can do, you were a good fuck," he smirked at me, and my face grew red with humiliation.

"I do hope you and the real father manage to work out, that is if you can remember who it was from your list." Klaus chuckled, lifting his glass of champagne to his lips and taking a sip.

I was practically trembling with anger at this point, shocked and disgusted at how nonchalantly he had spewed such insults towards me. He had even threatened to harm me.

Klaus raised the champagne to his lips and began to take a sip until I snatched it from his hands without thinking and threw the rest of the drink on his face.

"Believe me, I'd rather be pregnant by anyone else in the entire planet but you!" I spat, before pulling out the wad of money that he put in my pocket and throwing it at his chest. "I don't want your stupid money, you piece of shit!"

At my sudden outburst the entire building grew even more silent than before, and I could feel the other guest staring at us, a somewhat alarmed expression on his face.

After wiping off the champagne from his face, Klaus merely smirked at me, which made me even angrier.

"Well, well, I see I've touched a nerve. A young lady such as yourself shouldn't be using such vile language."

At this point, I should have just turned around and walked away, but my temper was getting the best of me. I glanced around the room, trying to search for anything to throw at him until I glanced down at my sandals and began to unstrap one from my left foot. Not even a second later I flung it straight at him, but he only dodged it with ease.

"Go fuck yourself!" I seethed while taking off my other shoe. "Bastard!" I tossed the other sandal at him but this time he caught it with his hand. I furrowed my brows in confusion at his fast reflexes. _What the hell was he, a baseball player?_

I whirled around, storming away from him and making my way across the room. After stopping in my trails from noticing I was barefoot now, I groaned and turned back around to begrudgingly make my way back towards him.

He was holding both of my sandals in his hands, the smug smile never leaving his face. I hated that he only seemed to be amused of this entire situation.

"Forgetting something, sweetheart?"

"Give me back my shoes," I felt my cheeks hot with embarrassment as I angrily snatched them from his hands and continued making my way back towards the exit.

I trudged through the exit doors of the building, the loud creak of the doors opening enough to cause the employee from earlier at the front to briefly glance up from the desk and stare towards my direction. He murmured a faint 'thank you for coming' in German before dropping his gaze back to the computer on his desk.

After leaving the museum, I stopped beside the road underneath the roof of a closed retail store to put my sandals back on. After standing back up, I hugged myself to try and provide some warmth from the gloomy cold weather outside.

Seeing little droplets of rain wetting the concrete just made me bemoan my luck.

This rain seemed to be an accurate representation of the depression I was feeling after that disaster meeting.

I sniffled and blinked my eyes to prevent the upcoming tears that threatened to spill over any second. As the rain fell grew heavier, I hugged myself tighter and bit my bottom lip to keep it from quivering.

My emotions grew worse once it just barely dawned on me I was on my own with this pregnancy.

My brows furrowed in slight anger at this thought. More at myself than anything.

Of course I was. What the hell was I expecting? That the guy I had a one night stand with would by some miracle turn out to be a really sweet guy who wanted to be a dad? That he wouldn't turn out to be a complete jackass?

 _How bloody naive I was._

I pulled my phone out of the pocket of my cardigan sweater, regretting the choice to come here and wanting nothing more than to call my mum and sob. I even hovered over my contacts tab before deciding to swipe the screen left and search for the uber app to get a ride back home.

After requesting a ride from the nearby list and paying with my card I had saved onto my phone, I looked away from the screen and stared out into the streets to wait for the driver to get here, feeling annoyed over the fact I had also wasted money to get here and back.

Several minutes pass and I shivered as the breeze in the air grew chiller with the unrelenting rain. I stepped away from the safety of the roof for a second to peer out into the darkness of the streets to try and look for any upcoming cars that matched the description of the uber I was matched with.

My hands remained on my arms, brushing up and down to try and simulate some warmth. After watching several cars pass by, I glanced back at my phone and pulled up the uber app to see exactly how close the driver was.

The second I pulled the app open, my phone had dropped on the concrete after I felt a sudden pain on my neck. My hand instantly flew to my neck as I cried out in pain. Everything was more disoriented due to the rain, but at first I thought it might have been a bug or something that bit me until I drew my hand back and saw several drops of blood on it. Immediately my brows furrowed in confusion.

"Ow..." I muttered, giving my neck one last rub before reaching for my phone that I had dropped. Luckily nothing was broken.

After picking up my phone, I whirled around to see what might have caused the pain in my neck. Nothing was around besides buildings and rain, but as I stared to the right I saw a woman dressed under a robe walking off in the other direction.

 _Strange..._

I decided to brush it off with a shrug.

Maybe it was just falling debris from one of the roofs or something, but as I made the suggestion in my head it just sounded odd.

Once my phone began to ring, indicating the driver was somewhere nearby, I quickly picked up the phone and began to make my way down the sidewalk in search of the car, keeping my hand on my head to somewhat shield from the rain.

Once I head a honk beside the sidewalk, I quickly got inside the car and sighed in relief I was free from the rain. My clothes and hair were completely drenched.

"East Kreuzberg apartments, please." I told the driver, who merely responded with a nod and drove away.

As my head comfortably fell against the cushion of the seat, my brows furrowed in confusion and once again with curiosity I slowly raised my hand and touched my neck again, still confused how I managed to get cut.

My hand drew back from my neck, but luckily there was no blood from the cut anymore.

* * *

An hour later Klaus sat inside his penthouse in isolation after having left the museum, lounging back against a couch beside the large window that provided a view of the city. He finally stood up with his drink and stood to stare at the rain drizzling against the window.

He brought the glass to his slightly parted lips, his eyes narrowing in deep thought.

 _That girl..._

That young beautiful girl he had slept with once several months ago after spotting her at a club. He couldn't take his eyes off her fair skin, rosy lips, lovely long red hair as he watched her dance in the club, sweat glistening off her skin. At that moment he knew he had to take her home.

He had always found redheads especially ravishing, but for some reason any relationship he had with them would always turn toxic. A good example of that was the relationship with Aurora. That bitch was psychotic, and not to mention the brief fling he had back in New Orleans over a decade ago with that spiteful and jealous coven witch...now that the memories resurfaced, what had been her name again? Oh yes, Genevieve.

It was for that reason he decided not to contact the little human girl after having slept with her. They were both quite drunk anyways, and he tried not to make a habit of sleeping with the same girl more than once. He couldn't afford to get involved with anymore women or people for that matter. Everyone he ever got close to would either stab him in the back or die on him.

After Camille had died, he decided he was done forming relationships.

He had been curious to hear what that human girl wanted when he heard she was looking for him. Usually the women he slept with would try to search for him because they wanted sex again, but not this girl. She clearly wanted something.

He knew there was something different about her when he saw her in the museum. She had a particular glow to her, and his suspicions were only confirmed when he heard the heartbeat in her stomach. It had surprised him that she was pregnant, especially considering she wasn't when he had slept with her just two months ago.

Despite that fact, he still stayed around, wondering what exactly she was looking for by meeting him. Surely she must be wanting to pin this pregnancy on him, and certainly she did, but he knew it was impossible.

He had to admit, she had amused him when she released her rage on him after he had insulted her. Even had the audacity to snatch his drink and throw it at his face, along with her shoes.

He knew she had to have been sleeping with other men besides him during that time.

There was no way she could be pregnant with his child.

Of all the countless women he had slept with over the centuries, Hayley had been an exception, Hope was a miracle child. A one in a million chance caused by a loophole in nature, not to mention the witches might have interfered with it. There was absolutely no way a chance like this could ever happen again.

Klaus had already long ago accepted the fact Hope would be his only child.

But even so, he couldn't let a situation like this slide. Even though he was almost positive that girl was not pregnant with his child, he had to be absolutely sure.

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. It was faint, but Klaus heard it loud and clear. He quickly turned around and with inhuman speed appeared at the door in a matter of a second. Unlocking the door, he opened it to reveal one of his witches standing there, a small middle-aged woman hidden underneath a robe.

Klaus narrowed his eyes.

"Did you find her?"

"Yes. I have her blood." The woman murmured.

Satisfied with the response, Klaus allowed her to enter the penthouse before closing the door behind him.

"So you're positive this test you are going to perform is accurate, correct?" He paced across the room as the witch began to pull several objects from her bag and place them on the table. She pulled out a glass bowl and set it on the edge of the table before she sat down and shot Klaus a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. This is a witch spell. It is completely accurate. Some of the witches in my coven use it if an issue arises in the case that there are multiple men who could be the father of their child and they want to find out who. It's a tradition in my coven that's been used among many generations, I know what I'm doing." She assured.

"How exactly does this spell work?" Klaus questioned, feeling curious.

The witch grabbed a bottle of strange liquid and poured it into the bowl of glass until it was half full. She then reached for the vial of blood she had placed on the table and poured it into the bowl. Klaus assumed the blood belonged to his pregnant girl.

"We add the pregnant woman's blood to the spell, because in her blood she carries the baby's blood as well." The witch pulled out a thin metal shaped cylinder and tapped it against the rim of the glass, before chanting a few words and circling the metal around, causing an eerie loud echoing sound to bounce off the walls of the room.

She paused her chanting for a moment, but continued in running the metal across the glass as she glanced up at Klaus.

"Then we add the father's blood. Do you have it?"

Klaus sighed, a brief smile tugging on the corners of his lips. "Yes." He opened his mouth and extracted his fangs before biting down against the flesh of his wrist.

The woman's eyes widened in alarm. "What are you doing?" She stared at him in confusion as he stretched his arm and allowed his blood to fall inside the bowl.

"So this test is for you..." Her brows contorted into a tight line as realization hit her. "You think that baby might be yours."

"Yes. I couldn't give away the specifics earlier because we were out in public. I didn't want others to hear." He explained, pulling his arm away once he decided enough drops of his blood were in the bowl. "Why else do you think I would be bloody interested in a young pregnant girl, love?" He rolled down his sleeve with a smirk.

The witch nodded. "I was wondering that myself, but now I understand." She continued with the spell by chanting a small murmur, causing the blood in the bowl to stir and intermix.

"If you are indeed the father of this child, the color of the substance in the bowl will change into a dark blue and will begin to boil." She explained.

"And what if I'm not?" Klaus quickly remarked.

"Then nothing will happen, and the color will not change."

The witch picked up the metal cylinder once more and hit it against the rim of the glass before spinning it around, the previous echoing noise appearing again across the room. She took her hands off the metal and it continued floating and spinning by itself as the bowl began to tremble. The chanting grew louder and she closed her eyes shut.

Klaus stood there with his arms crossed, watching the spell being done. As the ringing noise in the room grew louder, he glanced around the penthouse until his gaze trailed down to the floor. The floor was beginning to slightly tremble beneath his feet and he speculated if this was a part of the spell.

The witch gasped, her eyes flying open as her voice grew hoarse from the loud chanting. Soft whispers that Klaus couldn't quite make out left her lips, and he watched as her eyes widened in alarm. Blood slowly trickled down her nose and she brought a trembling hand up to wipe it away. Once the chanting stopped, the ringing noise in the room stopped and the room grew deathly silent.

"What happened?" Klaus demanded, his eyes narrowing at her frightened gaze.

"I-I don't know..." She stuttered, her gaze falling to the bowl in front of her. The substance was as clear as before, so she gradually leaned over against the seat to watch for any changes.

Several seconds passed and nothing was happening.

Klaus smiled. "So that settles it then. I am not the father of that child and the girl was nothing more than a liar as I thought." A soft laugh left his lips, and he left the table to go pour himself a drink. As much as he pretended to be relieved and was poking fun at the fact the spell came out negative, he couldn't help but feel slight disappointment tugging at the back of his mind.

He scoffed at the ridiculous thought and took a swig of his drink.

 _He really was growing pathetic. There wasn't a chance he was the father of that baby._

He felt foolish for even having the slightest thought that he might have been. In reality, he had been hoping for some sort of redemption.

 _But that was never going to happen._

"Klaus..." A faint mumble came from the witch behind him.

He merely set aside the drink and ignored the comment.

"Klaus." She spoke louder this time, her voice still trembling.

"What." Klaus spoke out loud before whirling around to face her. He was about to say something else until he caught sight of the bowl on the table.

His eyes widened in disbelief at the sight before him.

The substance inside was changing into a dark color as bubbles began to form below and slowly rise to the surface.

His gaze wavered, his lips slightly parted in shock. "Impossible..." He murmured and slowly stepped forward towards the table, carefully watching as the clear color of the base liquid and the blood floating around began to change into a dark blue.

"You did something to it," he glared at the witch.

She shook her head. "Nothing can interfere with the spell once the blood is inside. Besides, I assure you I didn't touch anything." She sighed, her voice trembling. "In most cases I can feel an small surge of power if the mother is carrying a witch inside of her, but...this power...I have never felt a power like this before. It's too strong, it has to belong to a strong witch bloodline, I can feel-"

All of a sudden the lights in the room began to flicker, causing both of them to look up. The lightbulbs in the room broke and a strong surge of wind blew around them even when there were no open windows around. The room grew completely dark and silent again, except for the city lights outside the window and the soft drizzle of rain.

"A strong witch bloodline," Klaus repeated the words out loud, picking up a small piece of glass from the lightbulb that fell on the floor and moved it around with his fingers as he stared at his reflection through the glass in thought.

"How strong?" His eyes narrowed.

"As strong as a Mikaelson witch," the woman murmured.

At that comment, Freya and Hope briefly crossed Klaus's mind.

The witch turned her head to stare at him, just barely making out his face through the darkness of the room.

"The child that girl is carrying-"

Her words became faded as Klaus could only think of one thing.

All the previous secret desire to be the child's father immediately left his mind as soon as the potential power of this child came to play. This kind of power was dangerous, and all he could think about was how it had the potential to be a dangerous threat. More importantly, this baby could pose as a threat to his daughter in the future.

His daughter who meant the world to him, and nothing else.

He would kill anyone who could harm her at any point in time, it didn't matter who.

Klaus's eyes suddenly flashed a golden yellow and he was on the witch in a matter of seconds, grabbing her by the throat and slamming her against the wall. The frightened woman gave a small mortified shriek, using trembling hands in attempt to pry his hands from her neck, too afraid to use magic to protect herself from him.

She was his loyal subject. If she tried to retaliate against him, it would only result in her death. All of his subjects knew this.

"That thing is not mine." He spat against her ear, tightening his grip around her neck as she trembled even more.

"Do you take me for a fool?" He softly chuckled. "Do you think I would believe some nonsense of a test that you've claimed can decide whether that baby is mine or not? His eyes slightly widened as a thought suddenly crossed his mind. A smirk soon splayed across his lips as the witch continued to stare at him in confusion.

"Ah, this is all merely some part of a plot that you witches are conspiring against me, isn't it? You want me to believe this baby is mine, so it'll grow powerful enough and reach a mature age where it can kill my entire family and I." He glared.

The woman fiercely shook her head, her eyes wide with fear. "Klaus, you know I've been a loyal servant to you for years now. Don't let his paranoia consume you. I-I thought the therapists you hired were doing you some good-"

"They were becoming too much of a bore, so I killed them all." Klaus admitted with a shrug, as if he were simply talking about only firing them. The woman's eyes widened, until she suddenly flinched as if he were about to kill her next at this very moment. She parted her lips for a moment as she began to speak.

"Your daughter..." The witch began to softly say, before pausing at the sight of Klaus's darkened gaze. She knew she was treading in dangerous waters at the mention of his daughter, everyone knew not to mention her if they wanted to live.

"I had heard she was created by one of nature's loopholes. A miracle that could only happen through a one in a million chance. This baby that the girl is carrying is another one of nature's loopholes. Now, because I am a witch, I am quite familiar with nature's ways. Miracles like these rarely happen once, let alone twice. For that reason I can guarantee this will possibly be the last child you will ever have." She explained, exchanging glances with Klaus's curious gaze. "You're going to regret it if you kill this baby. Your baby. If I were you I would find that girl and keep her safe. Anyone could be a threat to the her and the child."

Klaus frowned.

"Still trying to keep up this silly charade?"

She gasped as the oxygen began to leave her lungs the longer her airway was blocked by his grip. "I'm not lying to you, I promise!" She desperately cried.

"See, the thing about witches, Betty," Klaus sighed. "Is that one can never seem to trust the bloody things."

"M-my name is Ronda," she stuttered, her brows furrowing.

"Oh? Have I been calling you by the wrong name?"

"Since you met me, actually." She murmured.

"Well, I apologize, love. That was very rude of me." He smiled.

Before she could open her mouth and say something else, Klaus used his superhuman strength this time to clench her neck, the mere force of it causing her neck to snap like a twig and decapitate her, sending her head flying across the room and leaving her blood spurting across his shirt. He watched as her headless body slid down against the wall, leaving a bloody trail behind.

"But now you're dead, so it doesn't matter." He raised his drenched bloody hand towards his lips, allowing his tongue to gradually lick the blood off of his finger.

Klaus turned around and glanced around the room, staring at the mess on the floor that he would have to get rid of. There was also the issue of replacing all the lightbulbs on his ceiling that broke earlier.

Something he would have to add to his to do list. Among them finding that little redhead carrying the baby again.

He glanced over at the time and read that it was past midnight. He was debating whether or not to go find the girl now but decided to wait until tomorrow to do it. He would allow her to have the final good night's rest she needed until then.

With a heavy sigh, he trudged over to his couch and sat down against the cushion. His brows furrowed into a straight line and his eyes narrowed as he leaned forward and rested his chin against his hand, deep in thought.

For some reason he couldn't shake the unnerving feeling he felt in the pit of his stomach.

 _What if that test was right? What if that witch hadn't been lying?_

If the child was in fact his, the inevitable fact remained;

 _He was about to make a grave mistake._

If Elijah were here, Klaus knew he would be very well strongly against the idea to kill the girl. The fact that he would have even brought up the idea, he would never hear the end of his brother's lecture about family.

The thought was enough to bring a small smile to his lips.

Elijah had always been much more trusting of others than he was, for sure.

As Klaus calmed down a bit and leaned against the couch, he quickly decided he shouldn't be rash in the decision to kill the baby and the girl quite yet.

He would have to wait it out until the baby was born to see for himself.

* * *

 **A/N: hey y'all! Omg sorry I took so long to update, I've been busy with finals and school T.T but I hope I've made up for it for making this chapter a bit longer.**

 **That ending though! Klaus is nuts. Haha but honestly I think it was to be expected of him. Especially considering he doesn't have Elijah around to keep him in line. Speaking of which, I'm really pleased to see his original crazy evil self in this new and final season of the Originals, shoutout to anyone who's watched it yet~**

 **Also, mega thanks to all the reviews I received in the last chapter :) I'm glad you guys like the story so far.**


	6. Uninvited

"Isla, seriously, tell me what's wrong. You've been acting weird ever since last night."

Brea continued to pester just as I slumped back down on my bed and proceeded pull the blanket around my frame. She was currently standing over my bed, tugging at the covers in order to get more information out of me ever since I had came home soaking wet with a foul mood. Both her and Dominic had tried to ask me what was wrong but I had quickly locked myself in my room by then.

"Don't you have to get to work?" I whined, secretly hoping that she would just leave. I was already in a bad mood, I just wanted to be left alone. I knew I would have to tell them what had happened, but for now I didn't want to talk about any of it.

 _I just wanted to stay in bed and drown in my own sorrow._

Luckily it was the weekend, so I could do exactly just that.

"Yeah, I'm about to be late but I can call in sick-"

"No," I interjected, but all that came out of my throat was a croak. I paused for a brief moment and held my face to my blanket to cough and sneeze.

 _Great, I must have caught a cold from bloody standing in the rain last night. That just topped the icing on the cake to the sour day I was already having, and it was only morning._

"Don't tell me your sick, now." Brea sighed.

I shook my head. "No, it's probably just allergies." I assured, not wanting to worry her more. "You should go, really, I promise I'll tell you what happened when you get back home."

She raised her eyebrow at me, remaining unconvinced. "You promise?"

"I promise," I rolled my eyes, the corner of my mouth twitching into a smile.

"Alright, you better tell me, you bitch."

Reaching over for a pillow, I grabbed it and hurled it straight at her head. "Piss off."

We both laughed as she picked up the pillow and tossed it back over to me.

Once she left the apartment and I heard the door close behind her, I let my head fall back against the pillow with a heavy sigh. Silence filled the apartment now, and I had guessed Dominic was already gone too.

 _Probably at work or off gambling to try and win money to settle his already deep debts from gambling. Bless him._

I looked through my phone and social media for the next half hour, plus talked on the phone with my mum and avoided yet again the issue of telling her that I was pregnant for another ten minutes by making random small talk. After we had hung up and finished talking my eyelids grew heavy as I felt sleepy again.

I was just starting to fall asleep again until suddenly a loud knock on the door echoed across the apartment. I sighed in annoyance and flipped myself to the other side of my bed to get more comfortable again, figuring it was one of our neighbors coming over to ask a question.

They could come another time, I decided my bed was too comfortable to leave right now.

I tried to shut my eyes but the loud rapping on the door only grew louder.

"You've got to be kidding me..." I groaned and stretched my arms out before kicking off the blanket and heaving my body to sit up on the bed.

 _Maybe it was Brea or Dominic and they forgot their keys or something?_

I reached over for my phone to check if I had any missed calls or messages.

 _No, can't be. They definitely would've called or left a message telling me to get my arse out of bed._

Once I heard another knock at the door, I finally got up.

 _Bloody hell, these people won't ever let up if I don't answer._

"I'm coming!" I shouted with a huff, feeling mildly annoyed that my attempted nap was interrupted.

I was about to leave my room until I caught a glance of myself in the mirror and noticed I was still wearing sweatpants and a shirt, without a bra. "Shoot," I murmured under my breath as I looked around the room for something to wear to look more decent. Finally finding a grey jacket near my bedside, I quickly put it on over my shirt.

After hearing yet another knock at the door, I rolled my eyes and left my room to go answer it.

"Yeah, I heard you the first twenty times," I muttered before unlocking the door and opening it.

"Sorry about that, I was-"

I cut myself off short and almost choked on air once I stared at the person who was currently standing in front of me, or rather my apartment. The reason why I was in a sour mood.

My eyes widened as I found myself staring straight into the eyes of Klaus.

He was standing there, clad in a dark leather jacket, leaning forward with an arm casually draped against the side of the doorway as if he owned the damn place. I watched as the serious frown on his lips gradually change into a smug smirk.

"Hello, love. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He took a glance inside my apartment before averting his gaze back towards mine, his eyebrow raised. The mischievous smirk on his face only grew wider.

 _The bastard. What is that supposed to mean?_

I blinked my eyes several times, trying to make sure I wasn't just imagining things.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I practically shouted, my eyes even wider than before. "Scratch that," I scoffed in bewilderment. "How do you even know where I live?"

The playful smirk on his face suddenly fell as his expression changed serious. For some reason this made the translucent hairs on the back of my neck stand on edge.

"We need to talk," his eyes narrowed.

I laughed in disbelief. "No, what you need is a restraining order. Have a nice day." I closed the door shut before he had a chance to speak.

As I turned around and walked away from the door, my brows furrowed in confusion from what just happened.

 _How the hell did this guy find out where I live?_

After hearing a few loud knocks on the door again, I turned back around in alarm. Just as I was about to try to ignore it and walk away back to my room, the knocking only grew louder.

"Seriously?" I angrily groaned and reluctantly trudged back over to the door before opening it again. "What do you want? Just leave me alone!"

His eyebrow twitched with irritation. "Don't make this more difficult than it has to be."

I scoffed. "More difficult!? You said yourself you wanted nothing to do with me or this baby. And frankly, I don't want anything to do with your creepy arse either-" I opened my mouth to say more until the smirk returned to his face, followed by an amused chuckle.

"So I'm creepy now, am I?"

"You don't even know me yet you know where I live, I think that counts as pretty creepy." I raised an eyebrow.

He merely shrugged, as if to say 'fair enough'.

"Well I'll tell you how I know, if you'll agree to talk."

"How about this, if you don't leave in five seconds, I'm calling the police." I glared.

Klaus stood silent for a few moments before the corners of his mouth began to twitch. My eyes narrowed in confusion as he suddenly tossed his head back and burst out laughing, as if what I said was the silliest thing he'd ever heard.

"What's so amusing about that?" I angrily crossed my arms.

"Oh you poor naive girl, you really have no idea," his shoulders trembled with laughter as he covered his hand over his face. Once he had calmed down, his gaze averted back to mine with a confident smirk. "Call them if you must, but I guarantee they won't be much help."

"I don't give a shit if you're in the mafia or whatever-"

"Mafia?" He raised a brow. "Ah, a name that brings back memories. Well, we had a good run once, but unfortunately we didn't exactly leave on the best of terms."

"So you were in the mafia, I was right!" I proudly exclaimed, until I realized how silly I sounded.

 _That definitely wasn't a good thing._

He hummed. "Perhaps, a long time ago."

"What do you mean a long time ago? You don't look older than 26."

"If you say so, love." He chuckled.

I blinked, feeling curious now after realizing I still didn't know his age.

"How old are you?"

The corners of his mouth twitched.

"26." He smiled.

 _For some reason I wasn't too confident he was telling the truth._

I rolled my eyes. "I'm calling the police."

The smirk on his lips only widened. "Well, in that case, I hope you speak German."

"I do, for your information." I gave a sharp remark.

 _Well, at least enough to call for help._

His eyes lit up with slight amusement. "Ah, du kannst mich verstehen, schön?"

I ignored his fluent German babble and shut the door on him once again, this time locking it before turning around and heading back towards my room to find my cellphone. I didn't know yet if I actually intended to call the police or not. I knew I didn't want to call them here if it wasn't necessary, and as unsettling it was to see that arsehole randomly show up on my doorstep he hadn't used any act of violence yet. Did I really want to call the police here and cause an unnecessary scene just to kindly explain that I want my baby daddy to get the hell away from me?

No, not really. They probably get annoying calls like these all the time.

Maybe he would just leave if I ignored him long enough. That method worked on Robbie countless times before.

After finally finding my phone, I almost dropped it in shock once I heard a sudden blood curdling scream from a woman outside the door. Immediately I whirled around, eyes wide before sprinting towards the door and fiddling with the lock to open it.

Without thinking, I barged outside to see what was wrong. As soon as I opened the door Klaus was nowhere to be found, which had me thinking he might have actually left.

 _No it couldn't be, he was just here a minute ago._

I carefully edged out from the doorway to peek out the hallway and expected to see some dramatic scene somewhere, but everything was silent and vacant except for one of my neighbors standing in the middle of the hallway with her back faced towards me. As I took a closer look at her back, I didn't have to see her face in order to recognize her as the elderly woman who lived in the apartment two doors away from ours. She was a foreigner like we were, originally from Australia but from what I remembered she's been living in Germany now for the past ten years. We didn't talk much, but we were definitely acquainted with each other, always exchanging friendly smiles if we ever saw one another.

"Ms. Harris?" I hesitantly called out before deciding to take a step closer. "Are you alright, what happened?"

I nearly jumped back as she abruptly spun around and stared at me with a shocked expression. She looked confused about where she was, and I watched as she slowly raised her trembling hands to her face.

 _Strange, she never showed any signs of dementia before. In fact, she's always seemed super healthy for her age._

"Are you okay?" I asked her again, concerned. This time I stepped closer and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Y-yes, dear. I'm not sure what happened, I was just leaving my apartment to go get the mail." She explained.

"I heard you screaming," my brows furrowed in confusion.

She tilted her head to the side. "I did?"

"Yes, you don't remember?"

She slowly shook her head.

I sighed, feeling partially relieved it was just a false alarm even though something was definitely more than a little strange about the situation. "Okay, how about we go back inside your apartment? I'll get you a glass of water."

She remained silent at the offer, instead I watched her gaze suddenly grow wide with fear as she raised a trembling finger behind me.

"What is it?" I raised an eyebrow, the scared expression on her face giving me a sudden unnerving feeling in the pit of my stomach. I turned my head around to see what she was pointing at, but before I even had time to turn completely around some white powdery substance was immediately tossed at my face.

My hand instinctively clasped over my mouth and I began to violently cough. My vision grew hazy as black spots began to appear and suddenly I felt myself staggering to the side. Feeling frantic, I tried to reach my arm over and grab the wall to catch myself but it was too far away. Just as I prepared for my body to come in contact with the floor, I was quickly caught by a pair of strong arms.

"I warned you not to make this difficult," came the faint mutter of a familiar voice beside my ear.

I could feel my heart begin to fearfully thump against my chest.

 _Klaus._

The hallway began to spin and I angrily tried to throw an insult at him but the only words that managed to escape my lips were slurred. My eyelids suddenly grew heavy and my eyes fluttered shut before I felt myself being picked up and carried.

That was the last thing I remembered until I rapidly fell unconscious.

* * *

 **A/N: I like ending on cliffhangers, sorry :')**

 **I apologize for the late update again, guys. Since I'm on summer break though, I should be able to update these faster. Also since it's been a few chapters that I haven't replied to reviews I've decided to reply to a few I got last chapter. Thanks for the reviews and all the favorites and follows, I really appreciate it :)**

 **By the way, if anyone wants to know what Klaus said in German, it means: you can understand me then, beautiful?**

 **Moonlightkiss1515: yes, Klaus is definitely in denial lol. He's very protective of Hope, but I'd like to think once he warms up to the idea that he's going to have another child, he'll be really protective of it too.**

 **Kataoka Arisa: I love writing conversations between Klaus and Isla haha, she's the kind of girl to not put up with any kind of shit no matter who it is since sometimes her anger gets the best of her. The two of them are both very stubborn so it'll be fun to see how they're going to deal with each other throughout this. I honestly feel like Klaus is going to have a handful with Isla lol, perhaps even more than he did with Hayley. For one, I don't think Isla is going to allow herself to be locked up in his house all the time.**

 **Ah yes, Dominic will always be Dominic :') I quite how I created his character as well. Honestly sometimes he reminds me of Damon, just more vulgar and gay lol.**

 **Harryginny9: I'm glad you like it so far :) I'd like to think Klaus would be thinking of Elijah pretty much all the time. He definitely misses his presence around, especially when he's facing decisions like these.**

 **Guest: Yes, there will be another character from the Originals showing up later on, though I won't say who it is yet :)**

 **To everyone else who reviewed, thanks! And I'm glad you're enjoying so far :) I'll see you in the next chapter~**


	7. Kidnapped

**A/N: so sorry for the late update! *sobs* i've been trying to update my recent stories. hope yall enjoy!**

* * *

My eyes slowly fluttered open as I began to regain consciousness. I was laying against my side, my face turned against the window. The bright sunlight coming between the curtains suddenly made my eyes wince once I tried to open them more clearly.

"Where am I...?" I softly muttered to myself while bringing an arm up to rest against my forehead. I turned my gaze away from the sunlight and to look around at my surroundings. All I could see were white walls with antique looking picture frames around me and softness underneath me.

I could see now that I was on a couch inside of what seemed to be a living room.

As soon as my foggy vision subsided and all my senses turned back to normal, I abruptly sat up against the couch, ignoring the instant dizziness it brought to my head from the blood being rushed down.

An anxious gasp escaped my lips as I fearfully looked around the room for any kind of belongings, more specifically my phone so I could call for help. But as I got up and searched under every cushion of the couch, I found nothing.

 _How did I get here?_

The last thing I remember before passing out was...

Klaus carrying me.

 _That son of a bitch must have took my phone._

My hands found themselves on top of my head as brushed my fingers through the roots of my hair. If I wasn't freaking out before, I certainly was freaking out now.

"Ah, you're finally awake, good."

At the sound of a voice nearby, I whirled my head around to see Klaus nonchalantly leaning against the doorway.

"Where am I?" I exclaimed, clear anger and confusion in my voice.

"Don't worry about that right now."

"Are you insane!?" I incredulously scoffed. "You kidnapped me and dragged me to-to your house, wherever this is?" My gaze angrily whirled around the house. Well I had to admit, it was a very luxurious looking place but that was beyond the point.

"Because you wouldn't come willingly," he remarked, as if it was completely normal.

"I'm going to call the bloody police-"

A soft, conniving chuckle escaped his lips.

At that point, my anger only escalated even more. "I'm sure you'll be laughing real hard when your sitting in a jail cell!" I sarcastically spat before frantically tossing the couch pillows aside in search of my phone.

"Misplaced something, love?

I ignored his snide comment as a feeling of dread soon came over me when I realized my phone was nowhere to be seen.

"Where the hell is my phone?" My face paled.

He merely smirked. "Oh, that. I might have hidden it somewhere."

"You arsehole, you can't keep me locked in here forever-"

"You should learn to relax, you'll find my house quite nice," he calmly assured as he strode over over to the coat hanger near the entrance of the hallway to put on a jacket.

My brows furrowed in confusion as I watched him grab his keys.

 _What the hell, is he actually leaving?_

"W-where are you going?" I demanded, flabbergasted.

He sighed. "I have some...things I need to attend to. I'll only be gone for a short while.

"Are you serious?" I angrily scoffed. "What kind of person kidnaps someone and leaves them alone in their house?"

"Well it's a good thing I had a password protected code installed on all the doors, so good luck trying to escape. Even if you do, it's futile. I know where you live."

I glared. "You son of a bitch-"

"Be a good girl for me while I'm gone. No funny business."

Angry tears sprung to my eyes as soon as he walked out the door. My fists clenched against my sides before I abruptly stood up from the couch. "Klaus!" I nearly screamed at him in frustration but the door closed shut.

"This can't be happening," I sniffled, tears now freely running down my cheeks as the anger I felt was slowly being replaced by fear once I fully realized what kind of situation I was in. After hearing the sound of a car beeping outside the window, I wiped my tears away with my sleeve and made my way towards the window.

I watched as Klaus left the house and walked towards his parked car. Before getting in the car, his cold gaze turned and abruptly met mine again. As he smirked, I angrily banged on his window and swore every curse I could ever think of but he only ignored me and proceeded to get in his car and drive off to do god knows what.

 _Probably to go kidnap some more unsuspecting pregnant girls he's knocked up._ The bitter thought crossed my mind.

 _Okay Isla, calm down._ I spoke in my head as I frantically ran to the front door, only to reverify that it was indeed locked and there was a password code on the side wall like Klaus had said.

I muttered a curse and roamed across the house, rummaging through every drawer I could find in search of my phone, even though I knew there was a huge possibility the bastard could've just taken it with him. He probably did, in all honestly. It would be stupid of him to leave it behind for me to find.

"Why is this happening to me?" I cried, growing more frustrated by the second that I had no way to contact someone and tell them that I was trapped in this house. On the bright side, after blowing up my phone Dominic and Brea would most likely tell the cops if I didn't make it back home by tomorrow, that is if I was even going to be still alive by then.

I brushed the frightening thought from my mind as I continued to rummage through the drawers. It was only after opening them in several rooms that I realized most of them were completely empty aside from some pens and safety pins or something.

Realization suck in as I remembered he had mentioned before that he barely even comes to this house. It was only possibly one of the many houses he actually owned. Therefore I wasn't really even going to find anything of importance here anyways. As I wandered across the hallways, there weren't even any photographs anywhere to be seen, but only antique objects such as pottery or small statues. Which completely sucked, because since I clearly was stuck in this house, the least I could do was to try to find anything that might tell me more about my baby's father-scratch that, my kidnapper.

After what seemed to be an hour of wandering through most of the house with no luck finding any secret escape route, I found myself back in the same living room I had been in before. With a frustrated sigh, I sat down at a nearby table. Perhaps it was pregnancy side effects, but my energy would frequently be feeling more low than usual. I wasn't sure if that should happen yet considering I was only seven weeks along.

It could be allergies too, this ancient house seemed to be covered in dust.

I sighed and my my gaze wandered towards a few piles of letters, presumably mail that was sitting on the corner of the table.

I began opening the letters one by one, not caring if Klaus came back and got upset to see me opening his mail. He shouldn't have left it here for me to find, anyways. What he should've left was my phone. Boredom came over me once more as I discovered that most of the letters were nothing unusual or interesting, just credit card offers and advertisements.

I reached for the last letter on the table and flipped it over. To my surprise, it had an actual address from New Orleans and the sender had a name. Someone by the name of Hayley Marshall-Kenner.

Wondering who she might be to Klaus, I absentmindedly brushed my fingers along the tip of the letter. I was prepared to lift it open until a loud knock on the door echoed across the room. The sudden noise startled me, causing me to drop the letter and look over back towards the hallway.

After hearing the knock, I slowly went to go investigate, which might be a possibly stupid idea.

From the hallway, I stared at the door but was only met with silence from the other side. I waited for another knock but it never came, so I figured it might have just been a package being dropped off. It wasn't like I would be able to tell anyways, I was trapped inside this bloody house.

As I was about to turn around and head back into the kitchen, my heart nearly dropped into my stomach as soon as a loud thundering crash rung across the hall. I had to slap my hand over my mouth to keep from shrieking as I watched the door being kicked open and slammed against the wall. I quickly jumped into action and hid behind the wall around the corner to avoid being seen by the invaders. I barely had time to even peek my head out from the corner before I saw about five gruff muscled built men suddenly storm inside the building without a warning, their expressions stern and glares intent with murder.

The second I saw them heading in my direction I instantly sprinted into the closest room I could find, which happened to be the master bedroom. My gaze searched the room, frantic to locate any spot I could hide in. I was nearly about to leap underneath the bed until I caught sight of a wardrobe in the corner. Another sound of a crash coming from the kitchen made me jump to my feet and run for the closet. I pried the door open as quiet as I could before enclosing myself inside and hiding behind the rack of clothing.

As much as I wish I could walk on further inside this wardrobe and escape to Narnia, my reality was looking much more towards the lines of possibly being found and murdered by these homicidal looking men.

My hand instantly flew to my mouth again to try and hide the sound of my quivering breaths once I heard more crashes just outside the room.

"Niklaus, you bastard! Come out and face us!" A loud angry roar came from one of the men outside.

 _Niklaus...they must be talking about Klaus._

As I tried to wonder what Klaus could have possibly done to piss them off, the master bedroom door suddenly flew open and someone barged inside. I held in a gasp and stared through the crack of the wardrobe, praying they wouldn't check here. The only thing I could make out through the crack was the dark fabric of the men's shirts as they moved around the room. From what I could see, there were only two.

"He's not in here," one of them muttered. "Lets go."

I watched the one closest to the door turn around and leave back into the hallway. The other one was about to leave as well. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Then the last one in the room suddenly stopped, his back still faced in my direction. My blood suddenly ran cold. _Did he actually hear me?_

His head slightly turned to the side.

My heart stopped as soon as I heard his footsteps walking back towards my direction, more specifically the wardrobe I was hiding in.

I swallowed the lump in my throat before quietly reaching up and grabbing an unused wired hanger. As I watched him suspiciously step close to the closet, I bent the hanger in a straighter position to use as a weapon if needed. He was much bigger than me but if I could stab him in the eyes with this thing, maybe I would have enough time to run away.

His footsteps stopped right in front of the wardrobe and the entire room grew deathly silent.

The doors of the wardrobe were suddenly yanked open, and I was surprised I didn't scream my bloody head off right then and there. Once the light came crawling inside, I held in a breath I didn't realize I had been holding as I immediately shuffled back to the corner of the wardrobe, trying to hide further behind the clothes. My eyes grew wide at seeing his arm suddenly inches in front of me, aggressively moving aside clothes on the opposite corner of the closet.

I clenched onto the hanger as I saw his hand reach over towards the clothes I was hiding behind.

My eyes closed shut and then a loud thump was heard outside the room.

I had been waiting for the clothes to be yanked away, but when nothing came I slowly opened one eye. The man had his head turned in the other direction now, obviously distracted by the odd noise outside the room. His arm left the clothing and I heard the sweet sound of his footsteps moving away and turning back around towards the hallway.

 _Thank god._

I licked my dry lips and closed my eyes before looking up at the surface of the wood. The door was still open, so I didn't have as much as a secure hiding spot as before.

"Holy hell," I mumbled under my breath as I contemplated what to do. I could stay here and wait until they left but I would be at risk of being found again, or I could try to escape but then I would be at risk of being caught.

My brows furrowed in confusion after hearing a grunt of pain outside the room, followed by another thump.

 _What was that? Was someone else here?_

I inched my head closer to hear something heavy being dragged across the hallway.

 _Was that a body?_

My body shuddered in fear after hearing yet again another sound of footsteps walking inside the room and heading straight towards the wardrobe, but this time whoever it was, was moving rather quick, like he already knew someone was in here.

The clothes were suddenly yanked to the side within a matter of seconds. Without thinking, I quickly tried to stab them with the hanger until I saw who it was.

I didn't even have to time to gasp just before Klaus suddenly caught me by the wrist. With that, the hanger left my trembling hands and fell to the floor.

After hearing the hanger drop, I watched the unsettling glare with the intent to kill eventually leave Klaus's gaze after discovering it was me. His gaze slightly softened but his expression remained serious.

He clearly looked pissed as hell, but of course that was to be expected. His home had been broken into and was now being destroyed by those thugs. _Well, I guess it serves him right for kidnapping me._

Once he let go of my wrist, I breathed a heavy sigh and almost spoke his name until he quickly pressed his finger to his lips and narrowed his eyes, indicating that I had to stay quiet. My lips suddenly parted as if to try and whisper something but instead the doors of the wardrobe abruptly closed inches away from my face.

My mouth stayed open in silence and I heard his footsteps faintly retreating back out of the room.

 _Did he really just bloody leave me here?_

No, he expects me to stay quiet and remain hidden.

I scoffed and crossed my arms, trying to figure out why I even felt relieved over his presence. The idiot was the reason why I was in this mess in the first place.

A few seconds later the house grew eerily silent and the commotion from the living room earlier seemed to have stopped. I pressed my face against the door, trying to hear for any noise but there was nothing. The silence was killing me, and that's when I decided I couldn't just wait here to be found by Klaus again. This was my chance while everyone was distracted, I needed to try and escape.

Very carefully I pushed the door open and slowly trudged out of the wardrobe. The doors of the room were closed, so I had guessed Klaus had them shut as well before he left. Thankfully the locks were on the inside so he couldn't have locked me in.

After opening the door, I nearly gasped after seeing a trail of blood on the tile right outside. My gaze unconsciously followed the trail that led into a different room, and I immediately decided I wasn't going to see what lied at the end of the trail.

The question whether Klaus killed those men or not was lingering in the back of my mind ever since he had found me but after seeing the trail of blood, I think I had my answer.

What I found odd was that I never heard a gunshot. How could he have killed two large men in an instant without a gun?

I shook that out of my mind for now and decided I would leave those questions for later.

Right now I needed to get out of here.

I quietly tiptoed across the hallway meanwhile keeping my head close against the wall to hear for any noise on the other side. This time I could hear the sound of faint voices nearby, and as I turned the corner closer to the living room the voices grew louder.

Once I peeked out of the corner and came to face with the backs of three of the men all standing in a straight line seeming to be facing towards someone, I quickly ducked behind a couch in front of me.

My heart was beating a million times per second and at this point I felt like I wanted to throw up from potentially being seen. My head softly tilted back against the leather of the couch as I sucked in a breath of air and shut my eyes.

"So you've finally decided to show your face, scum."

I opened my eyes as I heard one of the men growl towards the opposite direction.

"Well, you lot certainly have a peculiar way of trying to get someone's attention. I would have thought you could simply ask me out to dinner instead of breaking into my house." Came a snarky remark, sounding seemingly playful but I could tell there was hidden anger behind it.

I carefully leaned over and briefly peeked my head out to see that the men were all facing Klaus in the middle of the room. As I looked around I could see furniture such as desks and sofas already flipped over, the walls had dents on them, the place looked like a mess.

Geez, if this were my home I'd be pretty pissed as well.

"You don't get to play victim, it was you who kidnapped my brothers. I demand to know where they are!"

I flinched as I heard the furious roar, followed by a loud thud of a fist being smacked against the wall. My gaze averted back to Klaus, who was still standing there with a smirk on his face, seemingly unfazed by the three angry looking men. It was mind boggling that he didn't seem the least bit afraid or nervous, he was clearly outnumbered and didn't have a weapon. I mean Klaus looked like a pretty fit guy, but there was no way he was going to stand a chance in a fist fight against these three WWE wrestler lookalikes on steroids.

After catching sight of the see-through door leading into the backyard of the house however, I quickly decided that it wasn't my problem as I proceeded to crawl away from behind the sofa and try to make a break for it.

"Your brothers?" I heard Klaus ponder in thought for a moment. "Ah yes, I remember now," he gave a dark chuckle. "They must be laying dead along with the corpses of those other blokes that came here with you."

That statement made me shudder. What brothers was he talking about..? I don't remember seeing any other men around the house...Maybe he had just hidden them somewhere I couldn't find.

"You bastard...I'll kill you." The trembling voice of one of the men was heard. Just seconds later another shout echoed across the room.

I took this moment to make a run towards the door as soon as I heard the loud scuffling and hits being thrown amongst the men. I practically skid across the tile before my body nearly collided with the door. My trembling hands were instantly on the side of the door, trying to pry it open but it wouldn't budge.

"Come on, come on..." I muttered to myself in desperation. After pulling my hands away and giving out an exasperated sigh, I took a closer look before glancing sideways and seeing another one of those damned password protected key codes on the wall.

 _How many of these stupid doors were password locked?_

I nearly shrieked as I heard a loud crash in the living room from another man being thrown against the wall.

Frantically whirling around, I tried to search for anything that might be of use to me right now. All I could see was the kitchen, some utensils, and bar stools.

 _Bar stools._

My gaze quickly fixated on one of the stools before I ran and picked it up. Without thinking, I swung and tossed it against the glass door, flinching as it made a loud thud and crack. The window still wasn't very cracked, but after hitting the stool several times against it I could see it was beginning to work.

With one last final grunt, I tossed the stool at the door and watched as the glass shattered into a million pieces.

I hardly noticed that the fighting across the room had suddenly grown silent, which had me guessing that maybe they had killed Klaus already.

Not wishing to stay any longer to find out, I quickly jumped over the glass and ran outside. Just as I was about to break into a sprint for the fence, a sharp pain shot through my barefoot.

I yelped in pain and staggered against the wall outside, limping forward to catch my balance as I glanced down and saw a piece of glass lodged into the back of my foot.

"Shit!" I cried out in pain and sucked in a sharp breath when I tried to take the piece of glass out.

 _God, I'm so stupid. I completely forgot I still wasn't wearing any shoes._

After pulling the glass out and tossing it aside, blood immediately began seeping out of the wound. Every time I would step forward I would be leaving a trail of bloody footprints behind.

I glanced down at my foot again and saw a small puddle of blood forming below.

There was no way I could get far enough away with a bloody foot like this.

An exasperated sigh escaped my lips before I lifted my head back up. I didn't even have time to register Klaus standing only several inches in front of me. Blood was spattered across his shirt that clearly wasn't his, and the expression on his face remained cold.

I couldn't help but scream and quickly jump back despite the piercing pain in my foot.

"W-what the hell!" My voice trembled. "But you were-" I slowly turned around back towards the entrance of the house, my brows furrowing in confusion at how he could have survived that fight.

 _Scratch that, how could he have appeared in front of me so fast?_

"Y-you..." My eyes widened as I turned back around to face him.

He merely stood there like it was nothing, and I half expected him to strike me for trying to escape, but he only glanced down at my bleeding foot.

"You're bleeding." He pointed out, concern laced in his voice.

I said nothing, only stared at him with my lips parted and my face pale as if I had seen a ghost. Or maybe it was because I was bleeding, whichever.

He stepped forward, his arm reaching out towards me but I quickly smacked it away before stepping back some more. "Don't touch me." I huffed, trying my best not to sound frightened. Smacking his hand away might have not been the best move.

At seeing his piercing glare, I definitely decided that wasn't a good move. Before I had the chance to move, he quickly scooped me up in his arms and tossed me over his shoulder as if I were a mere sack of potatoes.

"Let go of me!" I angrily yelled, kicked, and banged my fists against his back but nothing if this even fazed him. He merely carried me back inside before dropping me on a couch in the living room.

As soon as I was dropped against the cushion, my eyes widened at the sight of the dead bodies of the three men scattered around. There was a pool of blood forming around each one.

Suddenly I realized this was my first time I had ever seen a dead body. I didn't know what to think or feel, for some reason I felt nauseous, but that could just be because of the pregnancy. My hands found their way to my scalp as I dug into my locks of red hair.

"You killed them all," I silently gasped, my breath quivering before slightly covering my mouth with my hand.

"Oh my god, you really are a killer." Was the only thing I could say.

But really what did I expect, this guy was bloody insane as well as those other men who were now dead.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Klaus merely arch his brow at me, amused.

"To be fair love, they were the ones who broke into my house."

I scoffed in disbelief, shaking my head before glaring at him. "Doesn't change the fact that you murdered them!" I exclaimed.

The sight of blood all across the living room floor made it seem even more surreal, like I was watching a movie. God, how I wished I was only dreaming right now and I'd wake up any second.

"Relax, will you?" Klaus's voice interrupted my thoughts. "I'm going to go look for the first aid kit to bandage your foot.

"Yeah sure," I rolled my eyes at him and tossed my arms in the air, a laugh threatening to escape my throat at the absurdity of this situation. "I'm completely relaxed with all of these dead bodies laying around everywhere!"

"How about I offer a solution, then?" Klaus smirked. "Don't look at them."

"How about I offer a solution?" I narrowed my eyes. "Get me the hell out of here. I'm already going to probably need therapy for this shit."

A deep sigh came from Klaus as his smirk fell. Now I could tell he was beginning to grow annoyed.

"For fucks sake. I'm just trying to help you."

"I don't need your help," I glared. "I just want to get the bloody hell away from here. I want to go home."

Just as I expected him to retort back in anger, he simply remained calm before turning around and heading into the kitchen. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

I scoffed at the ridiculous suggestion. There was no way in hell I was going to stay here. If I just sat still the whole time then I knew he was going to keep me locked up in this house forever. As I heard his footsteps retreating towards the hallways, I slightly leaned forward to make sure he was gone before pressing my hands against the cushion of the sofa and heaving myself up. Once I stood straight, I expected to wince in pain because of the pressure against my bleeding foot but instead I felt nothing.

I barely even noticed the rummaging of what sounded to be metal from nearby and footsteps returning back towards the living room. My brows furrowed in confusion and I sat back on the couch to examine the back of my foot. Besides for the blood, it had stopped hurting all together for some reason. Carefully as I could, I swiped the blood away with my fingers to find the cut completely gone. All that was left against the flesh was a faint pink line.

Like it already healed...but that had to have been impossible.

My lips parted in confusion as my brows furrowed even more.

 _No, I swear I had a cut on my foot._

I slightly jumped against the couch once Klaus dropped a metal box right below me. Momentarily interrupted from my thoughts, I glanced down to see a first aid kit.

"Let me see your cut." I heard Klaus speak beside me, but as I opened my mouth I could barely find the words to explain it.

"I-I can't find it." I merely replied, as stupid as it sounded.

"What do you mean you can't find it?" Came the irritated retort. I had to hold my breath from sighing as he kneeled down and grabbed my foot to see for himself. I watched as his expression went from annoyance, to confusion, to downright shock all in a matter of a few seconds.

"I told you," I stated before gradually pulling my foot away from his grasp. I ignored his puzzled expression as I crossed one of my legs over the other to examine my foot again. "I don't understand, it was bleeding just a couple minutes ago. There's no way I could've healed that fast..." I shook my head, my voice slightly quivering.

Once I took my gaze away from my foot to glance at Klaus, he was already standing, however his eyes were now wide, his face suddenly pale as if he had seen a ghost.

For some reason I felt an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach, his reaction to say the least was unnerving to me.

"What?" I quickly blurted. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It can't be..." The soft words escaped his lips as his gaze wavered, still in shock.

"What? What's going on?"

He continued to ignore me, instead he quickly grabbed the first aid kit and fumbled through it, trying to find something. A long sigh left my lips as I watched him rummage through the kit.

"What are you doing?" I fought the urge to roll my eyes. He was just going to continue to ignore me, wasn't he?

After pulling something out of the kit, I didn't get the chance to see it before he hid it in his grasp. His gaze was suddenly on mine again, this time his expression had grown serious.

"Give me your hand. Now."

I raised my brow at the rather blunt order. "Why-"

I suddenly felt a quick prick of pain after he roughly grabbed my hand and poked my finger with a threading needle. "Ow!" I cried out just as fast as I jarred my hand away from his grip. A small bubble of blood appeared on my finger and I lifted it towards my lips to suck on it.

"What was that for!" I glared at him for a brief second until glancing back at my finger and noticing it was already starting to heal. My eyes grew wide once I watched the tiny prick repair itself and change back into soft flesh. The blood from the prick had already gone dry. At the sight of the unexplainable miraculous healing before me, I quickly crawled back against the couch, a loud gasp emitting from my throat.

"Okay, this is getting too insane. Why the hell am I healing this fast!?" My hands trembled as I continued to stare at my finger that was no longer bleeding. I stared up at Klaus, waiting for an explanation but he merely continued to stand there, his eyes growing even wider at this point.

 _If they grew any wider, I swear he'd look like a tarsier._

I sat up on the couch, shoving the pillows aside as they fell against my arms. "That's it, I'm getting out of here. I can't take this anymore, this whole day has already been incredibly stressful not to mention chaotic and absurd, and you won't answer any of my bloody questions-" As I stood up from the couch and began to walk off, he quickly stopped me by grabbing my wrist.

I whirled around and faced him, opening my mouth in protest but instead my lips were left parted in slight surprise at the unavoidable expression on his face. After several moments of silence, a sigh of disbelief left his lips as he tried to say something.

"You're carrying my child."

After hearing those words echo across the room, I blinked at him as if to make sure I had heard him right. Despite the first time I told him that I was pregnant, I would have never thought he would actually admit he believed me. It actually sounded strange hearing those words come from him. Not only that, but it seemed like his entire demeanor had changed in this moment. He was no longer coldly staring at me with indifference like he usually did.

His gaze was suddenly on my stomach as his eyes widened in disbelief. I could see his gaze wavering until it gradually softened. I had to suppress my jaw from dropping once I saw a small smile suddenly tug on his lips, something that I thought he wouldn't be capable of doing. He actually seemed genuinely happy in this moment. If I didn't know better, I could have sworn I saw slight tears forming across the rim of his eyes.

I cleared my throat before this moment turned out to be too bizarre, not to mention awkward.

"Well, I already knew that, but thanks for finally realizing." I dryly muttered. "That still doesn't answer my question, though. In fact, it doesn't answer anything." My expression turned serious. "I still want to know how you managed to kill all these men by yourself without a weapon-"

Klaus interrupted with a sigh as he slowly let go of my wrist. He stood back and blinked, causing the tears I thought I had seen to fade.

"I know now you're in fact pregnant with my child because otherwise you wouldn't be able to heal that fast, you're just a mere human." He calmly spoke.

I blinked several times, trying to make sense what he meant by that entire comment.

"Are you on drugs or something?" I scoffed.

Klaus ignored my question as he continued on.

"As for the reason why I killed those men so easily," he arched an eyebrow before his blue orbs met mine again. "Well I'm a bit out of their league." The left side of his lip tugged upwards creating the usual sinister smirk on his attractive features.

"What does that mean?" There couldn't have been a time in my life where I was more confused and mentally exhausted than I was at this point.

"They're vampires, love."

I merely stared at him like he was insane.

 _Oh yeah, he has to be on drugs._

"I'm also a vampire."

"...And a werewolf too."


End file.
